Here To Assist You
by CrimsonxEyes
Summary: Riku Grayson is a young and successful personal assistant and his next client turns out to be none other than the international pop star grandson of the founder of a famous car company. Oh what has Riku gotten himself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" Riku muttered silently, cursing his alarm clock that decided to ring 20 minutes before he had to be at work.

He quickly rushed around his apartment with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth, pulling on his shoes and shoving his necessary items for work into a briefcase. He cursed a the alarm clock again, this time more loudly as he checked in the mirror on his hair. His silver hair was in a frenzied mess. It was all over the place, he quickly patted it down trying to fix it. Only to have it end up looking like a failed bird's nest. His head was pounding at every minute. He was quite hungover, which he blames on Axel.

Axel had called him last night, his voice trembling and he was in tears. His girlfriend, Xion had just broken up with him just minutes before. Riku of course being the best friend that he is, invited the broken hearted boy over to drown his tears out in ice cream and random flicks. The ice cream and movie idea ended being a long talk that included lots of alcohol. A lot of alcohol.

The breakup just had to occur the day before Riku started with a new client, at 7:00 AM no less.

As he ran out to his silver Lexus in anger, he wondered why he had even taken the job. He always expected to be living in California but never expected that his job be something random and unimportant as a personal assistant. The phrase made him cringe. Why did he have to be so utterly good at something that made him so made. Sometimes he regrets not going College. Maybe if he did he would have gotten a better job than a _personal assistant_.

It all started as something that would help bring in a little extra money so he could finish up his credits and so he could find a steady job. Axel told him that it would a simple job and easy as can be, telling to stay for a few months to get a steady cash flow.

But here he was, 3 years later. The 20-year-old personal assistant extraordinaire.

He became very good at what he did. He was always on time, able to fetch whatever was needed, always was able to charm the pants off anyone he came in contact with.

But Riku was tired. Axel had quit years ago, but Riku stayed, he was doing great at it and became too focused and consumed by it to never bothering to leave to achieve his real dreams.

"This is the last time." Riku muttered under his breath as he pulled into a parking spot, adjusting his tie before trudging out to make it to the doors of Tesstar Personal Assistance offices just before the clock turned 7:00

Riku collapased into the chair near his boss' office, gently sipping on his Starbucks coffee hoping to perk him up enough to leave a good impression on his future client.

"Riku!"

Riku spun around to see his boss, Larxene Tesstar walking...no wait...stalking towards him with a devilish grin perched on her face.

Riku inwardly cringed at his boss. No one around the office knew how old she was, or dared to ask. Well one person did ask. No one saw him every again after that day. She was a strange lady with very unique hair with two of the strands sticking out, resembling insect antennae.

"Hello Larxene, how are you this fine morning?" Riku asked politely.

"Well Riku, i'm so much better now that you're here, looking especially handsome this morning. And I'm sure i'll be better once I get a look at you from the back." She purred, her hands drifting to his shoulders, steadily creeping her manicured nails down his right bicep.

"Oh stop Larxene, you're flattering me." Riku spoke, grinning with as much charm as he could muster, taking in the way her face lit up into a smirk, which only only just further confirmed how incredibly gay he was.

Larxene cooed a response as she ushered Riku into her office to begin the process of pairing with a new client. Riku collapsed on into a chair, waiting patiently for his boss to tell him what old, scraggly and crusty CEO he would be attending to next.

"It is to you that I come with an interesting client, Riku." Larxene started. "I know you usually manage older gentleman, but we have come into contact with someone around your age who needs an assistant."

Riku snorted. Who in their right mind around his age would need an assistant?

"Now this client is actually someone you may have heard before, he is the grandson of the founder of a very large and renowned company, and I am trusting you with this client, this relationship can potentially be very beneficial financially and publicity-wise to our company."

Riku perked up instantly. He he would get to be a personal to a celebrity. Maybe he would stick around the company for just a while longer.

"Who is it?"

"In due time you will know Mr. Grayson, I love a good surprise." Larxene explained, before ushering him off to wait until the mystery celebrity arrived.

Riku groaded at his boss' glee at withholding the information, furiously glancing at the clock in frustration. He had to wait 30 minutes to find out this famous, mystery man he would be attending to.

Riku thought of all the young male grandsons of famous people that owned large companies. Mentally judging who would be the best person to be an assistant for. Granted though he couldn't think that many people.

Impatiently, Riku grabbed his phone from his briefcase to send a text to his brother Sephiroth, who no doubt would be able to come up with names he could theorize about.

Riku: Heyyy Sephy poo. Can you do me a favor and think up of young grandsons of founders of famous companies for me?

The response was instantaneous

Sephiroth: If you ever say that name again I will go over to where you live and murder you in your sleep.

Sephiroth: Idk Paris Hilton...?

Riku: I said grandSON not grandaughter...

Sephiroth: Why do you care so much?

Riku: Because my next client that im working for is the grandson of the founder of a famous company

Sephiroth: I see. Well there's Marluxia Bloomsfield the grandson of the founder of Bloomsfield Estates, Cecil Harvey grandson of the founder of Harvey Hills Hotels and Sora Leonhart grandson of the founder of Leonhart Enterprises.

Riku: Is that all you can think of?

Sephiroth: Well there aren't exactly a lot of them.

Riku glanced back at the clock, informing him of the impending meeting.

Riku: Shit I have to go meet this mystery man

Sephiroth: Don't fuck him.

Riku: Hey! Not everyone I come into contact with turns gay

Sephiroth: Whatever you say King Gaydas

Riku: Fuck you

Sephiroth: Love you too little brother :)

Riku shut his phone off, straightened himself up, and set off downstairs conference room where they spoke to high-profile clientele.

Riku couldn't help but feel his nerves kick in as he walked downstairs. The names Sephiroth gave him stayed with him. There was Marluxia Bloomsfield, the grandson of Kuja Bloomsfield who founded Bloomsfield Estates. From what he heard about in the tabloids, Marluxia seems to be the out of the top flamboyant homosexual that he is. Great... getting stuck with a flaming flamingo.

Then there was Cecil Harvey, grandson of Kluya Harvey founder of Harvey Hills Hotels. From what Riku could remember hearing about him, he was a quiet individual never catching too much attention from the media. So his choices could be 1. A flaming flamingo or 2. A quiet guy.

The last person Sephiroth had told him was Sora Leonhart. The young socialite and grandson of Squall Leonhart founder of Leonhart Enterprises the famous car company. Sora appeared a lot on the tabloids from what Riku could remember. He was a very gorgeous person. He had those piercing aquamarine eyes that smoldered each one of the gushing girls who stalks him...and that hair. Oh my, how gorgeous was that head of hair? His chocolate spikes that defied gravity and went of in a myriad of directions. And those lips, all pink and plump...

Riku shook himself out of his daydream, an uncomfortable and unwelcoming tightness in his pants started accompanying him as he walked.

He also reminded himself of what else he saw in the news. Sora Leonhart was a woman-loving, man-whore who always had girls accompanying him wherever he went. He seems like a rather huge tool.

Riku forced all thoughts out of his head as he made way into the conference room. Pushing open the door, all he met was blue.

_Le GASP! New story time. I know I have another story to be writing but I kinda got bored with it so I decided to work on this instead. Tell me if you guys like it or not._

3 guesses to who is behind that door :)


	2. Chapter 2

Riku gasped in spite of himself, his own blue eyes meeting those sparking, smoldering aqua orbs. Riku found himself, staring open mouthed at the gorgeous body of Sora Leonhart. Riku's eyes fitted from his eyes to those pink lips that he so wished to be able to touch, down to his never-ending torso, which was covered in a flimsy white t-shirt that just barely showed off his sharp collarbones, and clung to his evident six-pack in an almost teasing manner. His jeans were slung low on his hips, seeming to balance precariously as if they could fall at any moment. If only they would fall...

A loud cough broke Riku from his reverie.

"Riku, this here is Sora Leonhart, he is the client you will be taking care of." Larxene explained, quietly glaring at Riku for his flustered behavior in front of an important client.

"Oh yes of course." Riku blushed, his disengaging his eyes from the long legs of one Mr. Leonhart, dispelling any further thoughts on his future employer. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Riku Grayson."

"I guess I'll just let you two get to know each other a little bit now okay? I'll be right back with the contract." Larxene giggled like a little school girl as she walked outside.

"So wha-"

"Shut the fuck up. You are a personal assistant of mine, you will speak when I ask you to speak."

"Excuse me?" Riku asked.

This was a completely different Sora than he was expecting. Sure he had pissy clients here and there but never someone as rude and obnoxious as Sora here. He was now regretting to even take this client.

"You're here to be my assistant, not to be my friend. Now shut the fuck up." He said coldly. Riku could here a hint of malice in his voice.

"Okay Mr. Leonhart I have your contract here." Larxene said as she entered the room again.

Sora's cold blue eyes immediately and turned back to Larxene.

"Thank you Ms. Tesstar." He answered back politely.

Wait what? Two seconds ago he was a complete jackass and now he's acting all polite. What is with this kid?

Sora watched silently as Sora signed the contract. The binding contract that basically made Sora his master. Now he is really regretting taking this job.

"So basically Mr. Grayson, you will fetch anything Mr. Leonhart needs, that could be food, clothing or groceries. You also may have to drive Mr. Leonhart to certain areas, when he cannot drive himself." Larxene explained.

"Of course you will also have to sign this contract as you will be in direct contact with Mr. Leonhart. It ensures that you are responsible for your actions and also makes so you are binded to him for the next eight months." She continued.

This is just great. Not only will he have to be the kid's babysitter but he is this kid's slave for the next eight months. This is just getting better and better.

Riku nodded in understanding, sneaking awkward glances at Sora as she continued with her endless spouting of rules and duties that Riku was to carry out.

Later, as he signed his name to the dotted line, all Riku could think about was how much he is going to regret this later.

Throughout the entire time Sora was polite and innocent. Completely not like how he was when Riku was alone with him.

Both boys nodded and stood up, muttering a few silent words of goodbyes as they left the office. Riku swallowed in anticipation as he pushed the button to call the elevator. Sora didn't utter a single word as they shuffled into into elevator, he kept his gave attached to the ground, to the door, to the buttons, anywhere but Riku. The older boy signed silently.

"I'm Riku Grayson, I'm pretty sure you don't remember my name by now." He started, smiling warmly at the younger boy. "You can simply call me Riku, that's rine with me. How am I suppose to address you?"

He didn't even receive a reply, only a killer-glare, but he didn't give up.

"Okay then, since you're only two years younger than me, I think I'll call you Sora. Or do you have a nickname or anything? Like Sor or something? I think Sor sounds nice and as far as I know, it suits you."

This time he received a low growl that sounded most likely like 'shut the fuck up already'. Riku only rolled his eyes.

"Sora, please." He scratched the back of his neck, trying to remain calm. "You're making this painfully difficult for the both of us. Whether you like it or not, I will be around you and you'll have to talk to me at some point."

"Don't talk to me. That's not part of your job. Your job is to just fucking be my personal assistant and fetch shit for me. I don't want you to talk to me!"

Riku gasped in shock, the younger boy was shouting at him. He felt shivers creep down his spine, his pulse quickening as he nodded, managing to keep up a straight face. The rest of the elevator ride was completely silent. When they finally reached the first floor, Riku guided the younger to the car the company gave him for this occasion. Riku sighed as he started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot.

"You're not giving me directions to your hose, are you?"

"Figure that shit out. You're my assistant, you're suppose to know that stuff." Sora shot back, keeping his eyes on the window, not looking at Riku for a second.

The older boy didn't say anything, he simply switch the GPS on and typed in the address he already knew by heart. The entire car ride was silent, occasionally Riku would try to start small talk with Sora only to have the boy to growl and mutter incoherent words under his breathe.

When they finally arrived, Riku spotted the right home in a second. There were people trying to sneak around, too many post cards and gifts piled around and in around the mailbox. Riku smiled to himself as he turned the car to the driveway. Sora swiftly climbed out, making a bee-line to his front door, but the assistant managed to follow him like a shadow.

"So it's starting." Sora rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Pardon?" Riku asked, trying to remain calm and somewhat professional.

"You're already following me around like I fucking did something wrong." Sora hissed, not even opening his mouth. The words came out through his gritted teeth, like a low growl or a threat.

"I thought you were just going to slam the door in my face and I'll have to break in." Riku smiled sarcastically, following him into the hallway.

He was expecting a large house but his expectations were too low. The younger's house was beautiful. The design was rather manly, like a typical bachelor's pad. Grey, blue and white were the significant colors, with some green mixed into the minimalist patters. The living room was open, bright and had a large window-funnily the curtains were shut. The kitchen area was also huge and way too modern. Riku wasn't even sure what all the electrical devices were for. That was all he could see from the hallway and Sora didn't give him permission to go further. The spiky haired boy slumped onto his black leather couch, switching on the ridiculously large television. Riku remained in the hallway, shifting awkwardly.

"So...can I have a look around the house? You know just so I know where everything is?"

"I don't are."

He was expecting the harsh voice to say something totally negative, but still...it hurt somewhere, deep down. He felt his heart clench in his chest. He was never hated on for nothing.

"Umm...okay."

"Just go look around and disappear okay?!" Harry snarled, his aquamarine eyes glistening.

He slowly entered the kitchen, with a long sigh and looked past the wonderful design. It shocked Riku how spotless and clean the kitchen was. The entire house was like that, there wasn't even a single trace of dirt can be found. Riku smiled to himself. Even though this guy was practically a celebrity and, by the looks of it, a grumpy little asshole, he was a neat freak.

He went to the next room that was quite similar to the living room. There was a huge dining table for six, Riku couldn't help but notice that the boy didn't use that table. It could be depressing to sit alone at such a huge table all alone. The bathroom was huge and luxurious, with an inviting bath tub and all sorts of body lotions and hair products. An assortment of towels were carefully laid out on the shelf, all color coordinated. He chuckled lightly to himself as he left.

"Are you sure you don't want to guide me upstairs?" He asked again, looking at the younger boy. He didn't receive any reply, so he simply crept up the stairs, trying to remain calm. This was going to be a hard job.

He found another bathroom and the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, feeling suddenly embarrassed by the intrusion. The room was simple: a king-sized bed facing another large TV on the wall, a few drawers, and a large door that was guiding into Sora's closet. Riku opened the large door and gazed in amazement. It was full of blazers, suspenders, cardigans, polos, t-shirts and a large collection of shoes. Riku laughed in disbelief. If he sold all the clothes that were all stuffed into this closet, he could easily become a millionaire.

He left the room swiftly, not wanting to leave a mark on anything. He found another room that looked like a game-room of sorts. There was a desk that were littered with papers. Riku didn't dare touch them. A laptop was lying on the couch, a large fridge, a billiard table, pillows, bean bag chairs and dvds sprawled on the floor. The boy must be spending most of his time in this room, Riku thought to himself.

He wandered around the house for a few more seconds, glancing out of the windows, before going down the stairs again.

"I'm done, Sora." Riku announced, looking at the spiky haired boy. Sora sunk into the couch, but he at least looked up.

"Then out you go. Shut the door." He instructed, carelessly.

"Come and let me out, lock the door." Riku shot back calmly, making his voice sound as harmless as possible.

Sora stretched and got up to his feet, almost pushing Riku out of the apartment. The older boy muttered out a word of goodbye, but the door was already smashing into his face, almost hitting him.

Once he was in his car, he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"FUCK!" He shouted against the steering wheel as he drove home.

His apartment was nothing like Sora's expensive and large house. It was small and way too normal, a rented little place which he shared with his best friend, Axel.

"So how was it Mr. Assistant?" Axel teased as he sunk into the chair in the kitchen.

"Awful."

"What? Why?" Axel rolled his eyes in disbelief, patting Riku's leg for reassurance.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to talk about him, but he's...he's such a pain. He is the complete definition of asshole. He didn't want to talk to me that much and he just made everything more awkward."

"Oh..." Axel nodded, his thoughts swirling. "What are you going to do then?"

"Well, I'll try to remain calm and not strangle him, since that's not allowed." Riku laughed bitterly. "I hope I can somehow change his mind or something. He seems...normal. Well I think he's more lonely than anything. He probably just needs a friend."

"Who knows, maybe. But..."

"What is it Axel?"

"Oh nothing Riku."

"Seriously Axel, tell me, I know you have something to say."

Axel seemed reluctant to but with gentle encouraging from his best friend, he started into a very hurried speech.

"whatifhefindsoutyouregayandi sgoingtotreatyoulikeshitbeca useofit."

Riku blinked, eyes growing wide as he tried to understand what Axel had rushed out.

"Uh...excuse me?"

Axel groaned, barely willing to repeat himself. "I SAID, what if he finds out you're gay. If he's that much of a douche bag on the first day of meeting you, what will he be like when he finds out you're gay?"

"Well, we just have to keep that a secret for now."

"But Riku-"

"Axel, I know you worry about me, because of what I've been through in the past but don't worry, I'll be careful."

Axel looked apprehensive.

"Ax, I know what I'm doing. He won't find out anytime soon. And even if he does, I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Riku reassured.

Axel chuckled, seeming comforted by the words, but before he could speak again, Riku spoke up.

"So how are you dealing with the break up?" Riku asked, diverting the conversation from Sora.

Axel's bright green eyes glazed over with tears and he began to sniffle.

"I see." Riku muttered sympathetically. "Well I'll grab the ice cream, and you get under the covers."

_Didn't expect Sora to be like didn't you? Don't worry though, he's not going to be a complete a complete asshole for the entire story. Just a majority of it :) _


	3. Chapter 3

Riku woke with a start when the alarm clock went off. He quickly sat up in his bed and buried his face in his hands. He really wasn't looking forward for this day, if he was honest he wouldn't mind to just turn the alarm off and go back to sleep. But he couldn't. He had a job and today was his first official day.

The first thing he had to do was move into a flat next to Sora's house. Just the thought of this made him shiver. He also felt utterly sorry for Axel. Even though, said one assured him that he didn't mind. He still felt bad leaving his best friend alone.

After he had managed to make himself a little breakfast, cause honestly he was a bad cook, he grabbed his bag and left the flat. He stopped at the Starbucks that was located on the opposite of his flat and got himself some coffee.

He got into his car and typed the address that had memorized into the GPS.

"This is it."

Riku took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell of Soras house.

He stopped his breath when Sora opened the door glaring at him with an uninterested look and telling him that he'd be ready in two minutes and Riku should wait for him in the car.

Riku nodded and did as him was told, settling in the car and waiting for the teenage star to join him. They were already running out of time and Riku got a feeling that having to wait for Sora was something he had to get used to. It wasn't after 10 minutes until Sora finally slumped onto the backseat telling Riku to 'fucking drive' because they're late.

Riku wanted to make a stupid comment about the fact the Sora was the one who wasn't ready but kept it to himself. Instead he asked Sora how he has been sleeping.

"Slept alright." was his simple answer. Riku hadn't expected Sora to be all talkative with him but still felt like he had to entertain the younger boy.

"So, are you looking forward to the interview?" he asked perfunctorily.

"Nope.", Sora shook his head

Riku shrugged. "Why no-" He was being interrupted by Soras irritated voice

"Listen, Mr..what's your name again?" Riku sighed "It's Riku. Riku Grayson but you can call me.."

"Yeah, whatever..so listen, I really don't want to talk. You're just my personal assistant and right now the only job I would like you to do is shut the fuck up and drive the damn car to the fucking interview. Can you do that?"

Riku felt dumbfounded after Sora's shameless rejection and decided to stay silent for the rest of the ride after mumbling a little 'sorry' which was being shrugged off by Sora with an annoyed moan.

When they arrived Sora quickly ran out of the car and headed inside. Riku only sighed. It's his official first day at work and Sora is still a complete and utter asshole. Riku stood backstage and silently watched the spiky hair boy talk with the interviewer.

It was just his job, he didn't really care about Sora as a person. He was just his personal assistant, and his job was to assist Sora. However the boy was making this job awfully difficult. Sora answered all the questions as he was supposed to do, acting all innocently and adorable in a way that even the interviewer couldn't resist, who tried her best to flirt with Sora. Sora didn't react to her almost ridiculous chat-up lines, he wasn't interested in getting to know any girls at the moment and when she asked him to 'go over to hers to drink a coffee' even Riku couldn't hold back a tiny giggle.

"Uhm so..do you..want to grab something to eat before we head to the venue?" Riku asked a little insecure.

Sora shrugged. "I don't care."

Riku sighed but decided that Sora wouldn't let him get close to him no matter what he'd try.

He, however stopped at the next McDonalds.

"Is this okay for you?" he asked Sora, not expecting an answer though.

Sora nodded and got out of the car. "I love McDonalds." he admitted.

"Me too." Riku said a little bit surprised that the younger boy actually talked to him and smiled his tiniest smile.

While Riku went inside to get the food, which was a hell of a lot because Sora was obviously starving, Sora waited in the car, thinking to himself that maybe Riku wasn't that bad. Sometimes he felt like he was really interested in him as a person, but then again he reminded himself that everything Riku does or says was being paid.

Sora sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and, once again, came to the conclusion that being famous really sucked. Of course he'd always wanted a life like this, everyone kind of did. All the girls screaming his name from the top of their lungs, it felt great. It was a great feeling to be on stage every night in a different city making all these girls happy by just doing what he loved but still no one ever cared about him. He couldn't remember the last time someone asked him how he was feeling.

Riku came back and handed Sora his food silently. He took it and began to eat. He was grateful, Riku didn't try to talk to him anymore. During the ride to the venue both Sora and Riku were quiet. Riku was actually pretty sure that Sora fell asleep and when he glanced over to him he couldn't resist a little smile because Sora looked amazingly calm and content with his closed eyes and the way his curls would jump up and down while being touched by his regularly breaths. Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head when he realized that he'd almost been about to admire the younger boy's cheekbones.

As soon as they've reached the venue Sora got out of the car ignoring Riku completely who had no idea what to do. As soon as he passed the doorstep he ran into the taller boy's body. Sora quickly turned around and was about to yell at his assistant but Riku immediately mumbled an apologize that Sora commented with an annoyed sigh. They were sitting backstage waiting for the sound check to begin when Riku phone buzzed.

A message from Axel obviously no one else ever texted him apart from maybe his mum.

_From Axel: hey bud how was the first day so far?_

Riku smiled typing in a short answer.

_To Axel: been alright. he seems unreachable and might possibly hate me.  
_

He put is phone back into his pocket and glanced over to Sora who watched him full of curiosity.

"Who are you texting?" he asked.

Riku was confused and turned around checking if Sora might have talked to someone else in the room but there wasn't anyone.

"Uhm..my best friend." he answered.

"Great." Sora said while getting up and leaving the room.

"Sound check starts in a minute."

Riku nodded and got himself up while reading the new message he had gotten from Axel.

_From Axel: i'm sure he doesn't. no one could hate you. he'll see what a beautiful human you are sooner or later_

He felt a little smile brighten up his face. Axel never failed to make him feel better in any situation.

Sound check passed by and when Sora came back from the stage Riku was treated like air again. Not as if he minded. He watched how the venue was slowly filled with teenage girls that started to scream their lungs out even though nothing had happened so far. He rolled his eyes, he'd never understand why girls could be so head over heels for a guy who they've never talked to especially since Sora wasn't even this great. Riku stayed right behind the stage while Sora was performing watching every of his moves and making sure he was alright. He felt a little bit out of role because he was supposed his guard not his mother. They were standing outside the venue when Sora suddenly sped up. Heading into the opposite direction from where Riku car was parked.

"Sora?" Riku asked and started to walk faster as well when he didn't get an answer.

"Where are you going?" he called out again.

Sora stopped abruptly. "That's none of your business, is it?"

Riku sighed. "It actually is. Unfortunately."

Riku heard an sarcastic laugh.

"You're my assistant not my fucking mother so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?" he spatted.

Riku was about to lose control. He liked his job and it would be nice to keep it, but it is starting to get really hard when Sora is constantly making him want to strangle him.

"I have to make sure you get home safe so would you please just do me the simple honor of getting in the car and let me drive you home?"

Sora frowned and continued walking away from the older one.

"Sora, please!" Riku begged. He was tired and he didn't want to lose his job just after his first day.

"Fine." Sora gave in and Riku sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

Sora got in the car completely ignoring Riku.

"Could you please put on your seat belt?" Riku demanded.

"God, I'm not a fucking kid anymore. I'm eighteen." Sora said but still doing as him was pleased.

"You act like one, though." Riku commented.

Sora felt the anger build up in him and had to fight the urge to slap Riku.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that!" he yelled at him.

"Calm down, Sora."

"Yeah, whatever. Just bring me home. I can't stand being close to you one more second."

"Same here." Riku said and started the car.

Sora laughed and tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and thinking about ways to get Riku fired. He'd rather get kidnapped than spend another day in his presence. He realized he must have drifted into sleep when he felt unfamiliar hands shaking him rudely.

"Come on Sora, wake up. We're there" he noticed a familiar voice spatting at him.

He opened his eyes wide as soon as he'd figured out who the voice belonged to.

"Don't touch me."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, princess."

Sora glared at him. They both stayed silent for a couple of seconds just looking at each other until Riku broke the silence.

"So?" he looked at Sora with an expecting facial expression

"So what?" Sora asked annoyed.

"Don't you want to get out? Or do you want me to carry you into your house? Possibly even tuck you in?"

Sora felt ashamed; he really was a silly human being for not noticing they'd been standing in front of his house for minutes now. He silently unbuckled his seat belt and got up. Riku smirked and started the car again while calling a "See you tomorrow, Mr. Leonhart."

"Yeah unfortunately." And with that Sora opened his door and got into his house.

Finally.

_Chapter3 you guys. So more on Sora. Think of him like a male version of Paris Hilton. You know a socialite famous person, oh and he sings too. So yeah sorry if that got a little bit confusing._


	4. Chapter 4

The more Riku thought of it, the more he realized how close he lived to Sora. There was something useful about the huge flat, though. It was very close to Sora's, so he was able to sleep more and avoid morning traffic. He sighed as he lifted his head from the nice pillow. This day was going to be too long. He had to drive Sora through a whole range of radio interviews and TV shows and then he was going to meet up with another celebrity, Roxas Hikari. Riku didn't know too much about Sora's professional meetings. All he knew for sure that he had to arrange a meeting for the two celebrities.

He shuffled to the large mirror and started fixing his ridiculous hair that was sticking up in too many different directions.

Twenty minutes later he jogged to the celebrity's door, looking around cautiously. It was still peaceful. At six in the morning that's how it had to be. He knocked on Sora's door, bracing himself for whatever reaction. He received none. He continued knocking for a few minutes, but there was no movement. Riku sighed as he dialed Sora's number. The phone rang and rang but he didn't pick up. Riku sighed deeply, feeling already weary and stressed. He fished his spare key out of his pocket to intrude into the flat. Sora didn't give him any other choice.

When the door swung open he didn't see or hear anything weird or frightening. A suffocating feeling of worry crept up his spine but he ignored it, heading upstairs. He pushed open the door of the celebrity's bedroom and smiled in relief. Sora was fast asleep, the covers were clutched between his legs. His toned muscles were stretched on his bare back as he hugged a huge pillow, his unruly spikes hiding half of his face. He was cute, very cute, but somehow masculine. Riku swallowed and kept his thoughts around his job as he stepped closer to the bed.

"Sora…" He muttered, trying to wake him, but he didn't receive any kind of reply. "Sora." He raised his voice just a bit and placed one hand on the younger boy's warm shoulder. "Sora." He squeezed and shook his shoulder gently when the boy finally moved a bit, trying to turn away from the disturbing factor in his sleep.

"Come on, Sora. You're going to be late." Riku muttered kindly, leaning down.

"I'm almost up…" The husky voice startled him. Sora's voice was hoarse and deep. Quite sexy for a teenager's morning voice. Riku shook the thought off as he muttered:

"Come on, sleepyhead."

Sora's eyes fluttered open as he smiled a bit. Riku smiled back but he was taken aback by the sudden change of emotions. Sora gasped at the close proximity. He sat up hastily, pushing Riku away, almost throwing him on the ground from his crouching position.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Sora shouted, his voice filling the silent room.

"Um…" Riku tried to find his words, embarrassed and angry.

"What the fuck?!" Sora shouted. "Why the hell did you break in on me, eh? I could be naked! I could be with someone, you fuck!"

Riku gulped, his hands turning into angry fists.

"I knocked on your door several times, but I didn't receive any reply. Then I tried calling you but you didn't answer your phone. I didn't have any other choice but to use your spare key. You're supposed to be ready to leave for your Radio 1 interview, you know." He was surprised by the calm voice that happened to be his. He was raging inside. He wanted to punch that spoiled brat who was screaming at him at six in the morning. But he remained calm and gathered as he pointed at the clock on the nightstand.

"See for yourself. We should be leaving in 15 minutes if you don't want to be late from your live interview."

Sora glared at him for a while, still not moving, but Riku didn't look away.

"I'll prepare breakfast. Start dressing yourself, will you?" The older boy muttered lowly, walking out of the room.

He shuffled into the kitchen, feeling his anger boiling inside. He thought for a whole second, for a whole freaking second that Sora wasn't such a major pain. He had experience with kids, he had four sisters. Still, he didn't have any idea how to make the celebrity change his mind. It was just too hard. He poured milk into a bowl and searched for the cereals when the younger boy finally decided to show up.

"What are you doing now in my house?" His voice was still husky and angry, but Riku ignored it. He smiled kindly as he replied:

"I'm preparing your breakfast. Come on, eat up, we have to be moving."

"Just…just fuck off, okay?"

Sora barked an answer as he sat down and pulled the bowl closer. Even though he wanted to stay home and cause Riku trouble, he knew that he was going to be in so much more trouble if he hadn't shown up at an interview.

He glanced up to see the older boy typing on his phone.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, gazing into the deep blue eyes.

"Trying to find the simplest routes so that we won't be late."

"Whatever." Sora muttered as he finished his cereal and retreated upstairs. To Riku' surprise he was down and ready in seven minutes, waiting for him in the hall. The older of the two nodded curtly and they finally left the apartment.

The interviews were something that Riku detested. He found out that he was seriously offended by Sora's cute kid image. He was such a asshole towards him, he felt seriously angry when he saw those mischievous puppy eyes as he flirted with the interviewer. It didn't really help that he had to stay outside of the studio, on his feet for hours and wait. He was bored out of his mind as he watched the celebrity answer questions at the other end of a huge window as he pushed his weight from one leg to another.

_To Axel: I'm painfully bored and really angry, Axel. Talk to me.  
_

He typed a short text message for his best friend, hoping he was already awake.

_From Axel: Hang in there, kid. It'll be over in a short while. What did the celebrity do now?  
_

Riku smiled at his distraction. Axel could always put a smile on his face and he really needed it now.

He was typing a few messages to his friend to keep himself entertained when a sudden call startled him.

"Hello? Riku Grayson."  
He answered his phone curtly, trying to sound professional.

"Good morning, Mr. Grayson. I'm Xaldin Arway, Sora Leonhart's chief bodyguard." This guy was protecting Sora for almost two years now.

"Good morning, Mr. Arway." He replied, sounding much warmer than a moment ago.

"I would like to inform you, Riku, that my crew has taken up the places you've indicated. I'm impressed, by the way. There's no fan over here and everything looks calm."

"Thank you." Riku smiled, realizing that Xaldin was talking about Sora's lunch with Roxas Hikari.

"We'll be there in less than an hour. He's almost done with all the interviews scheduled."

"Roger that." Xaldin smiled into the phone, Riku was sure. "This is my number, Riku. Call me when you're on your way. Is there a crowd at the radio station?"

"No, only a few girls, but no more than twenty. We can deal with them."

"Okay, Riku. Good luck."

The bodyguard hung up and Riku felt something warm inside him. He didn't receive a good word in days. Sora's grunts and swears were really tiring him.

When the boy finally stepped outside into the hallway, he looked tired and grumpy.

"Okay, I'm done. What now?" He muttered, looking straight into Riku' eyes.

"Well, now you're having lunch with Roxas Hikari. It's already arranged, I'll just have to drive you there." Riku explained kindly, feeling sorry for the tired teen.

"Great. I missed him…" Sora muttered.

"You know him?" Riku asked, in hope of a normal conversation.

"Yeah…We've known each other for a long time. We met when we were just kids and we ended up being great friends from there…" Sora mumbled as he gathered his belongings. "Are you going to be there too?"

"No, Sora. Don't worry." Riku sighed. "I told you. I'm just your personal assistant. I'll be waiting outside, probably in the car or in the lobby or something. You won't even see me. So, calm down."

His words were tired and stressed as he rubbed his temples. He really didn't want to be that hard to handle. He didn't want Sora to hate him. He wasn't making his life harder. Why couldn't he understand that?

"Okay. Sorry…" Sora muttered, feeling suddenly very guilty. "I…I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know how you meant it." Riku smiled, glancing at his watch. "Come on, we can't be late."

Sora rolled his eyes in disbelief. This guy was too much. He was too kind. It was hard to hate him or to remain angry at him. When they were back in the car, Riku started the engine and called Xaldin. Sora smiled to himself. Xaldin was a nice guy and he was lucky that he didn't have such a frustrating job as Riku. They drove past the fans that gathered around the station and Sora waved to them but they didn't stop. Riku drove him to a very posh restaurant and parked the car in the back of the building, hiding it from anyone that didn't need to know about it. They were met with two huge bodyguards and Xaldin himself who offered to guide them inside the building. He looked puzzled when he saw Riku.

"So you're his personal assistant?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Oh, yeah. Roxas Hikari has one of those too." Xaldin chuckled as he guided the two boys into the restaurant. They spotted Roxas already seated at a table. He waved towards Sora, then glanced questioningly at the boy next to him. Riku didn't reply with any motion, he didn't want to make Sora angry again.

"Okay. We'll be very close so if you need anything or if something's wrong, call me, okay?" He whispered to the celebrity but he didn't pay too much attention to him.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Sora nodded curtly as he went to the table. Riku' heart clenched as he saw the two buys hug each other happily. They both looked relieved and normal, just normal teenagers having lunch together. Sora wasn't such an asshole towards Roxas. He was beaming and laughing and joking like any person would when seeing a friend.

Riku knew he wasn't a friend of Sora's, but he definitely wasn't an enemy. He didn't want to be hated. He just wanted to do his job…

"Hey, Riku. Come here." It was Xaldin who called him over to a table that was out of Sora and Roxas's vision. "They give us lunch too. Of course, it's nothing like theirs, but the cook here is exceptional."

"Thank you." Riku smiled gratefully, realizing just how hungry he was. He sat down at the staff's table together with Roxas's bodyguards and chatted with them, trying not to think about Sora's cold behavior towards him.

When the two celebrities were finally done with their meals, they both came to the hidden booth. Their bodyguards occupied their places quickly around the building.

"Uh, Sor." Roxas asked kindly. "Who's this guy?" He pointed at Riku, smiling kindly.

"Uh…no one." Sora muttered and Riku had to struggle to plaster a nonchalant and smooth expression on his face. "Just my personal assistant."

"Oh, I see." Roxas smiled sympathetically. "I wished I had a personal assistant like you. I only just have large bodyguards"

"Why?" The younger boy mumbled in confusion.

"Well a personal assistant would make things a lot easier. And you have a friend too. Uh, what's your name again?" He smiled at Riku who was still standing there, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"My name is Riku Grayson. Really nice to meet you." He answered in a standard sentence, feeling betrayed by his abilities. He was so angry, so hurt, so fucking pissed off. Sora called him "no one" and there was this complete stranger, acting nicer than he had ever tried. Riku felt a weird sting in the corner of his eyes as he breathed in heavily.

"Whatever. Don't mind him." Sora muttered, trying to lead Roxas's attention back to him. Riku sighed as he stepped out of the way, trying to remain as "no one" as he could.

When they finally settled in the car, he didn't say anything, just pulled out of the driveway. Sora kept his glance on the window, staring out of the car, obviously avoiding him. For the first time in his life, Riku felt invisible. He remembered Roxas's whispered words as they were leaving the restaurant.

Don't worry, he'll get better. He's not such a prick. He just needs time to trust you.

Riku sighed. He wanted to believe those words but he couldn't.

When they finally reached Sora's house, the younger boy jumped out of the car without a word. That was a mistake. About seven girls jumped out of nowhere, chanting his name and running toward him. Riku remained shocked for only a second before he jumped out of the car himself and ran to the other side. One girl was already clinging on him, crying words like: I flew here from Canada just to see you and you never stopped at the interview. How could you, Sora? How could you? The celebrity was shocked and obviously scared. The girls' reaction was devastating. They were touching his hair, his clothes, clutching at his neck, fingernails digging into his skin before Riku could even think about what to do.

He gripped the girl who was clinging on Sora's body with her full weight and squeezed her wrists until she cried out in pain and finally let go. Then Riku stepped in front of Sora, covering him with his own body.

"Now, girls. Everybody just calm down." He muttered lowly, his voice calm, but dangerous.

They didn't even think about leaving. One of them started snapping photos but Riku couldn't bring himself to care.

"The acts that you've committed are violation of private property and physically hurting an international star." He spoke up firmly, scaring a few of the girls. "Now, if I call the police, you'll be arrested in a foreign country. Do you know what that means? I give you a chance to leave right now, before I decide to make that call…"

"But you don't understand!" The girl, who he had already dragged away from Sora, cried out again. She tried to push Riku out of the way but he gripped her wrist again, twisting it just a bit to startle her.

"Leave." He ordered. Instinctively, he reached backwards to hold Sora's hand. The singer took it and squeezed it in fear. Riku could feel the slight tremble and he suddenly felt sorry for the younger boy again.

One of the girls held the crazy one by her hand and pulled her away. They were leaving, but Riku could hear the girls talk:

"Calm down, Selphie, calm down." They tried to calm down their screaming friend who kept shouting:

"But he's supposed to love me! He's supposed to spend time with me! He's supposed to…"

Riku turned around to check on Sora. The younger boy was trembling, shaking like a leaf. Riku took his hand and led him into his flat, locking the door immediately. He then proceeded to calm the young celebrity. He pushed the boy on the couch and gave him a glass of water.

"Sora? Can you hear me?" He called out, making sure to enunciate. "Drink the water for me, Sora." He ordered and the younger boy did as he was told. He was still trembling, his teeth hitting the glass.

"God, don't have a panic attack. Please don't have a panic attack." Riku mumbled as he crouched down and gazed into Sora's watery eyes. "It's okay, Sora. You're safe. You're safe now. They're gone. They're long gone." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "It'll be okay, Sora. I promise."

Sora relaxed into the embrace, spilling the glass of water on the couch. He hugged the older boy, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"I was so scared…" He mumbled against Riku' skin. "The ones…that come from a foreign country to see me…those are the craziest."

"They're gone now, though." Riku smiled as he ran his fingers through Sora's spikes in a soothing motion. He only froze when his hand trailed back to Sora's neck. The celebrity didn't protest.

"Come on…" Riku mumbled, feeling awkward; he knew that Sora was going to burst out and push him away. But he didn't. He stood up and looked at the older boy, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Thanks…for helping me out." He mumbled and Riku' heart clenched at those simple words.

"You should lie down and relax a bit." He replied, smiling

"You're probably right." Sora nodded and turned to head upstairs.

Riku sighed in relief once he glanced out of the window. No one was moving out there.

"Riku?" He heard his name called by that familiar husky voice and he turned around to see the younger boy awkwardly standing by the couch again.

"Yes, Sora?" He smiled encouragingly. Sora never really addressed him before.

"Can you…can you stay over for the night?" He mumbled, keeping his gaze glued to the carpet.

"Of course I can." Riku smiled easily, trying to sound nonchalant. He didn't want to make it awkward in any way. "I'll just get my stuff. I'll be back in five minutes, okay?"

"No." Sora mumbled. "Please, no. You can find anything you need over here. I'll lend you clothes and I have a spare toothbrush and all you could need. Just…please don't leave."

Riku smiled and nodded. The boy was genuinely terrified. He sat down on the couch and watched as the younger boy stood there, still not moving from his spot.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sora. I promise. You can go to sleep. I'll be here watching TV, I promise." He assured again and Sora nodded, an alien emotion flashing through his cheeks.

"Okay…I…I just thought…" But he didn't continue. He turned around and started walking upstairs slowly.

"Sora…" Riku called after him, realization hitting him. "Would you like me to…spend some time with you?"

"Yeah…I guess I do." Sora mumbled embarrassedly.

Riku patted the couch next to him and Sora simply threw himself there, next to him. He switched on the TV and let his head fall on Riku' shoulder as they both laughed as another great episode of Friends.

After a while Riku was sure that Sora had dozed off on him but he didn't have the heart to wake him. He ran his fingers through the untamable spikes as he whispered:

"We could be great friends, Sora…"

_You see, Sora isn't a complete asshole. Just most of the time. Oh and also Roxas is kinda like Sora too in that he's a famous socialite. And also Riku's job isn't just a personal assistant it's also to be his sorta mini body guard to so that's why he's following him around. _


	5. Chapter 5

When Riku woke up he wasn't in his own bed. And it took him a few seconds to actually realize where he was until it hit him. He was on Soras couch and he was definitely not alone. He sat himself up and glanced down just to see Sora spikes up against his side. He smiled when he heard Soras silent snores and started stroking his cheek. He felt Sora move and stopped his movements when he finally opened his eyes seeming a little bit confused.

"What the actual fuck are you doing in my house? On my couch?" Sora snapped at him.

"You asked me to stay the night yesterday, remember?" Riku frowned.

"What?"

Riku sighed "You asked me to- "

"I got what you were saying." Sora interrupted him

"Then why did you ask?"

Sora was starting to get angry.

"Because there's no way I asked you to stay with me!"

Riku laughed and then shrugged it off. "We both know you did."

He smirked and Sora didn't know what was happening to him but his heart had been beating so hard since he woke up next to Riku and now he was starting to feel uncomfortable. But he was pretty sure that that was because Riku was such an ignorant asshole and not because Sora actually liked the way he smiled at him.

"Whatever." he snapped. "Today's a free day, right?"

"Yes." Riku answered already knowing Soras schedule by heart.

"Great. I asked Roxas to come over later. He's got a day off today as well. He wants to come over and have a few drinks.

Riku sighed. He didn't really mind Roxas. In fact he actually liked him but he was kind of hoping - even if he'd never admit in front of Sora - that they'd be spending the day together, getting to know each other better.

"Do you want to come?"

Sora shook his head. "Can't you just leave me alone for one fucking day? Please?"

"Look Sora..-"

"No Riku! Roxas can look after me, can't he? He's strong!" Sora interrupted.

"He's about the same size as you. Are you sure about that?" Riku said while getting up and heading to the door.

"So?"

"I have a job to do. I'm your assistant and I'm also here to protect you to."

"I know." Sora grumbled.

"Call me when Roxas's over alright?"

"Fine."

"Come on Sora. It's not going to be that bad. I can be fun."

Sora smirked. "Course you can."

Riku ran his fingers through his hair once he'd reached his own flat. He was nervous. He was fucking nervous because he was going to hang out with Sora tonight.

Well, he wasn't really going out with him but still. And the worst part was the he had no idea why he was being so god damn nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about he was just going to be doing his job.

He decided calling Axel would possibly sort his head out. In fact it only left him even more confused in the end.

"Axel?"

"Hey Ri." he answered.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked.

"No. I mean yes but I don't know."

He heard Axel laugh from the other side of the phone.

"What's up bud?"

Riku sighed.

"I spent the night with Sora." he admitted.

"What?" Axel exclaimed

"No!" Riku screamed. "Not like that. He asked me to stay over last night because there were some crazy fans outside his house and I woke up next to him this morning and it felt.. I don't know.. kind of good?"

"That's cute Riku. So cute." Axel squeaked.

"Uhm.. what?" Riku hummed.

"You like him!"

Riku laughed "That's bullshit."

"Noo, it's not! You're head over heels for this eighteen year old sassy teen star."

Riku heart was racing. He knew Axel was just talking bullshit, right? There was no way he would ever have feelings for Sora. It actually was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"You'd look cute together, though!" he heard Axel again.

"What the fuck Axel? That's ridiculous. I so do not have feelings for Sora. He's an asshole."

"Yes you do."

"No!"

"Riku!"

"What?"

"Nothing. What are your plans for the day?"

"Sora wants to have a few drinks with his friend tonight."

"Awwww-"

"SHUT it, Axel. He's just with his friend Roxas Hikari. That rich kid? And I'm joining them."

"Roxas Hikari?"

"Yeah, he's pretty ok.. I talked to him before and-"

"Roxas HIKARI?" Axel screamed.

"Uhm Ax, are you okay, or?"

"No."

"Uhm.."

"Please bring me along, please? Pretty please Ri. Pretty please with ice cream on top? Please!"

"What..NO..why?"

"I love Roxas."

"Oh my god.." Riku exhaled.

"Please take me with you, Riku!"

"I can't Axel."

"Pleeease?" he begged.

"Fine! If we get there and Sora get's super pissed and starts snapping at me and shit-"

"YES! I fucking love you Riku!" Axel screamed out as he gave Riku and very tight hug.

"Hey Ax, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah shoot."

"Are you gay?"

"What no! I just have an insane man crush on him okay. Have you ever seen his abs Ri? Have you?"

Riku had to hold back his laughter. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Yes. I mean no not in real life but there are pictures on the internet and stuff and-"

"Wow Axel, you truly outgayed yourself this time."

"Shut up!"

And that was it, Riku couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

It was seven when his phone rang he had just been sitting in front of the TV trying to make up his mind about a good outfit for the night.

"Sora?" Riku asked after he'd picked up.

"Yea, hey. Roxas's is going to come at around seven and you better be here. Sora said, almost in a demanding demeanor. Bye."

The line went down and Riku heart was immediately starting to beat one hundred times harder than before. They wanted to start at seven. That meant he had two hours left to get ready. Two hours to pick the perfect outfit, two hours to do his hair, two hours to shower, to shave his legs, to shave the rest of his body. Two freaking hours to make himself look brilliant. For Sora.

"Okay." he mumbled to himself before starting to get ready.

It was half past six when he came out of the bathroom. His hair looked brilliant and he was wearing blue boxer briefs which Axel once told him would make his butt look hot.

He thought he looked pretty good apart from the fact that he had no idea what he was going to wear.

He didn't know where the two singers were planning on going to so he had no idea if he had to dress casual or dressy.

He went for dark skinny jeans with a black and white striped shirt. One last look into the mirror and he decided he looked decent.  
Axel had on a simple red polo and blue skinny jeans. Riku had insisted that he wear something else that was more tasteful if he wanted to meet Roxas. However Axel only responded by saying "Riku, you truly outgayed yourself this time for that." Causing Riku to burst out laughing.

He left the flat at 7:03 and ran down the street to Sora's house.

He approached the steps and gently knocked. A few seconds later Roxas emerged.

"Hey man!" he called.

"We've been waiting for you."

He pulled Riku into a hug that Riku responded slightly.

"I hope you don't mind I brought a friend." He said as he gestured to Axel.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Nice to met you Axel." Roxas greeted as he pulled Axel into a hug.

Roxas lead the two boys into the flat, all the while Riku could see the giant blush that was erupting from Axel's face. The boy was as red as a the hair on his head.

In the living room the table was stacked with boxes of pizza and assortments of alcohol.

"Who's he?" Sora asked threateningly while glaring at Axel.

"He's a friend of mine. I hope you don't mind I brought him."

"Whatever."

After they downed three large pizzas, the boys escalated their drinking from pints to copious amounts of shots, the number of times they gulped a new shot increased as time went on.

"Ok we're playing ever I have never." Sora slurred, his face flushed red.

"I think it's called never have I ever." Axel corrected, laughing at the obvious drunkenness of Sora.

"Same shit." He slurred. "Right right right right. We are playing it and I am winning at the game." Sora continued, gathering everyone around the table.

Riku was a bit worried at Sora's statement. He loved a good drinking game every once in awhile but in his past experiences, never has he ever seemed to divulge a lot of very personal and inappropriate things. He wasn't sure that he wanted the two boys to know about his sexuality.  
Dispite his misgivings, Riku couldn't find himself to say no to the younger boy across the table from him. Especially since he was currently sporting sporting the most adorable smile that Riku had ever seen.

Riku watched as Sora threw back his head and laughed, open-mouthed and joyously at whatever funny face Roxas was making. And then, as Sora skillfully mouthed a bottle of beer and took a large gulp, an almost visible shudder ran down the length of Riku's body. A warm heat began to pool deep in his stomach at the way his pink lips enveloped the brown neck of the bottle. Why was he feeling this way? Was he...was he falling for Sora?

This game was going to be eventful and Riku just hoped that whatever comes out the game was forgotten by the next morning and knew it probably would due that fact that they had already gone through an obscene amount of alcohol.

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs." He said through the alcohol.

Riku, Sora and Axel threw back a shot.

"My turn! Never have I ever peed in a bush." Sora slurred out.

Axel groaned as he took a shot. Earning him a look from Riku.

"What? Parties get out of control and I had to pee." He answered.

A million more shots and two hours later, the game still continued on. Riku felt good. Granted he was drunk as hell. There hadn't been any questions relating to his sexuality yet and he was quite happy to learn a few more interesting facts about the other boys. Mostly from Axel.

"Never have I fucked a dude!" Sora screamed out, causing Riku to jump.

Riku at this point didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next. He reached out and grabbed his glass and took a shot. Earning him stares from Roxas and Sora.

"You've fucked a guy before Riku?" Roxas asked out slurring his words.

"Yeah..." He said slowly.

"You're such a fag Riku!" Sora yelled out.

Riku frozed. He didn't know how to respond to that. Of all things Sora can become when he's drunk Riku never expected him to be a homophobe. This was all too familiar. The sting in Sora's words were the same sting he felt every single day as a child.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled out as he cupped the brunette's mouth. "That's offensive!"

Riku stood up and immediately ran out the door. Leaving the three boys to give each other questioning looks.

"Sora must have upset him." Axel said out.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Roxas apologized.

"I'm gonna go after Riku. You take care of Sora okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Roxas grabbed Sora and began dragging him to his room. Axel got up and began heading for the door. As he reached the door, something hit him. He needed to give Roxas his number. He stumbled into the kitchen for a bit and found a pen and paper. He wrote his number down as well as the 'Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe?" Smooth.

Riku was glad his flat was close to Sora, it only took about five minutes for him to reach it. He fidgeted around in his pocket to find his key and let himself in. He kicked off his shoes and ran to his room and began crying into his pillows.

He never expected that to happen. He never knew Sora could that to him. Sure Sora was an asshole but he just didn't expect him to be like that.

While crying, all the memories of his past came flooding back. Everyday it was the same to him. Those vicious words that the kids would throw at him. Words are just as powerful as weapons.

Through all the crying he felt himself slowly drift to sleep.

_If you know what that movie reference is from then FOUR FOR YOU! Poor Riku having to hear such nasty words come out of Sora's mouth. And Axel, gotta love Axel. Smooth way to leave your number for someone. I hope you guys like this chapter. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Riku stayed in his room for the next three days. Ignoring all call attempts from Sora, granted he only tried one time and then left Riku and very angry voice mail. He simply ignored it and continued wrapped up in his blanket. The events that happened three days ago were all coming back to him. The nasty words that came from Sora's mouth, him running away. At this point he was contemplating quitting the job.

Axel paced down the stairs when his phone rang. He didn't know the number.

"Hello?" He said warily; he really hated unknown numbers.

"Hi, is this Axel?" A familiar but also unknown voice spoke.

"Uh, yeah. It's Axel." The boy mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh, hi." The weird voice was now much more cheerful. "You left your number on the table at Sora's flat remember? I'm Roxas Hikari. I didn't want to let it sit there so I thought I call you."

"Uh…what? Wait…oh my god." Axel mumbled into his phone, almost tripping as he left his flat.

"Am I calling at a wrong time?" Roxas asked politely, earning himself a quick stutter from Axel.

"No, not at all! I'm so glad you called me. I mean I'm…oh, sorry, I'm…I'm probably very annoying."

"No, you're not. You sound pretty cute." The celebrity declared, making Axel blush easily.

"Well, uh…thanks."

"Where are you heading? Seems like you're outside." Roxas continued confidently. Of course he was confident, he was Roxas Hikari – Axel thought to himself as he tried not to faint in excitement.

"I'm actually going over to Riku. He's been acting weird all morning, he's been sulking…" He explained, remembering the fact that his friend was the only connection between him and the celebrity.

"Oh…well, that's interesting. Really? Sora's been kinda like that too. He seems much more sadder than usual and quite a lot angry too.."

"Oh, it is connected, indeed." Axel muttered, lost in thought. "Riku kept repeating that Sora hates him…"

"What the hell did they do now?" Roxas wondered. "I thought I told Riku that Sora was having some…feelings for him. I made my point fucking clear."

"I…I don't know…Hopefully I'll find out in less than 30 minutes." Axel promised.

"Hey. I've got an idea! What if I go visit Riku too?"

"What?" Axel almost tripped. "Oh…okay…"

"Great. I'll meet you there, Axel." The celebrity promised and hung up. Axel felt his head spinning.

Riku opened the door wearily, dark bags under his eyes.

"Morning." He mumbled to his friend as he entered his new flat.

"Morning, Riku. I…kind invited Roxas too." Axel confessed, blushing.

"How? What? So he called you?" Riku smiled weakly. "That's wonderful, Axel. So, date at Riku'?"

"No…he's coming because of you and Sora." Axel smiled. "But…maybe we could make up for something like that after your issue is settled."

"Right." Riku nodded without an ounce of enthusiasm.

In a few minutes the celebrity was in the flat too, grinning at the duo.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Axel." He flashed a perfect smile at the obviously star-struck boy. "So, Riku…what the hell happened?"

Riku whined in response. "Sora hates me that's what."

"What makes you think that?" Roxas asked.

"Did you not hear what he said a few days ago?"

"Oh..." Roxas concluded.

"So you are?" The assistant smiled bitterly, gazing at the ground.

"Riku it's okay. Sora was just drunk. It was just a drunken mistake." Roxas reasoned.

"What if he says it again?" Riku mumbled. "Riku it's okay. Sora's been feeling really guilty lately and I can see the guilt eat away at him." Roxas explained.

"That's it!" Axel and Roxas both exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't get you two."

"Oh, come on, Ri! I told you!" Roxas rolled his eyes. "He likes having you around. You're the first assistant that he has had that hasn't snapped at him in the first ten seconds of meeting him."

"Well, that's kind of you to say." Riku grumbled. "But it's definitely a wrong theory."

"I have an idea…" Axel offered in a low voice. "Why…why don't we just…I could talk to him."

"No!" Riku retorted.

"That's brilliant!" Roxas clapped his hands together in anticipation.

Axel was standing in the doorway, waiting patiently for the young celebrity to open it. He wasn't Riku, Sora didn't know who he was. He just hoped that the alcohol kicked in and erased some of his memory from the previous night.

"Yeah? Who are you?" The young boy muttered, opening the door just a crack.

"I'm Axel." He smiled confidently and pushed the door open, entering the flat without permission. His fast motions caught Sora off guard who didn't even have the time to protest when a stranger intruded his home.

"What the hell?" He blurted in shock when the boy was inside.

"Don't scream or freak out, Sora. I'm not some rapist or crazy fan, even though I consider myself your fan." Axel smiled calmly and the teenage heartthrob shifted uncomfortably.

"Your name…sounds so familiar." He muttered, frustration building up in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm Riku' friend. I came here with him a few days ago to have a couple of drinks with you and Roxas." He announced simply, looking straight into Sora's eyes.

"What?!" The celebrity burst out. "What the hell are you here for?"

"Look, I know what happened between the two of you."

"I don't care. I want you to leave, now!"

"There's no one to throw me out since you chased your only protector away." Axel smiled warmly, his accusation sounding more comforting than hurtful.

"What do you want?" Sora rolled his eyes, throwing himself on his couch. Axel smiled at the teenager. He was just so typical. He followed him and took a seat next to him.

"Spit it out, Axel. And then get out of my apartment." Sora warned.

"You know, you said something genuinely awful to Riku a few days ago." Axel started, looking directly at the celebrity.

"Oh, I did?! I did?! Really?! I…"

"He's been working for you for less than a week, you know." Axel continued, cutting the rants off before the really started. "Every single day he called me and told me about his day with you. I have to say he was always tired, sad and his dignity was shattered into small pieces, Sora."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The spiky-haired boy hissed through his teeth.

"When you two first met, you were a total prick to him. You talked about him as if he wasn't even in the room. Then you refused to talk to him, you didn't even try to remember his name the next day. You talked down on him from the beginning, leaving him on concern after every single meeting with him. You called him "no one" when you should have introduced him to your friend. You asked him to stay with you when you were mobbed by your fans, then you told him next morning that you didn't ask him that. You invite him to come over and have a few drinks and ended calling him a really offensive name. Now all he thinks about is how much you hate him. No wonder he doesn't want to work for you anymore."

The celebrity remained silent for far too long, not uttering a single word as he took in every word Axel said. His expression contorted into a confused one, then a panicked one. He then sprung to his feet and ran out of the apartment.

"Sora! Wait! What are you doing?" Axel called after him, following him out of his house.

Axel slowed down once he realized Sora was heading straight to Riku' flat. He wasn't running away.

"You fucking idiot! Open the door!" Sora knocked on the door with both of his fists, shouting in anger. In a couple of seconds the door opened, a confused-looking Riku gazing at the celebrity.

"Now what the hell did I do?" He muttered slowly, stepping out of the way to let Sora in.

"What? Nothing…" Sora mumbled, calming down considerably. "I just…I had a chat with your friend."

"Oh. I told him he shouldn't get his nose into this, but he wouldn't listen."

"No." Sora mumbled. "I needed a good one-on-one talk."

"I'm glad, then." The older boy mumbled. "Listen Sora, I was just about to call you. I was thinking about qu-"

"No. Let me talk now. It's my turn." Sora shrugged, cutting him off. "Look, Riku…I've been a prick with you, I know that. I just have a hard time trusting people. And a few nights ago, I apologize again Riku. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just drunk and was acting like a complete dumbass. I'm sorry."

"I know…I understand." Riku smiled warmly, gently.

"Let's just…leave that hanging and start over with…uh, being nice or at least bearable?" Sora muttered under his nose, glancing into endlessly deep cerulean eyes.

"Deal." Riku beamed at him.

"So cute." Roxas cried out from behind them, dramatically.

"I need a tissue." Axel added, smiling warmly.

"Shove off, you two." Riku shot back. "We were just putting the weapons down. You shouldn't tease us or we'll start hating you now."

"Riku…I don't hate you. You know that, right?" Sora muttered lowly, expectantly.

"I know you don't, I know now." The assistant smiled kindly, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

_Aww they made up :3 Isn't that cute? Yes it's over now, no more douchey Sora. But the story's not over yet. NOOOO you'll have a long way till then. Yeah so I felt bad for not updating this story that much, truth be t__old I've been focusing on my Crimson Prince story and a new chapter is coming sometime tomorrow or Saturday, Sunday if i'm busy with homework. Also I know I asked this before but can you guys just take a little time out of your day and read "179 Days Without You." It's another one of my stories and it's a finished one, I wrote a while back and not a lot of people has read it and I want it to get more views. So if you guys could do that, that would be great! :) s/8277437/1/179-Days-Without-You There's the link to the first chapter :) 3 _


	7. Chapter 7

After their conversation everything was a lot easier. Easier than ever before actually. Riku didn't roll his eyes whenever his alarm clock would turn off in the morning, but actually smile about the fact that he'd be seeing Sora that day. It was nice.

Sora had just finished one of his venues and had just gotten into the car.

"You were great tonight." Riku said, sitting down on the couch next to Sora.

"Yeah sure." Sora answered smiling.

"You really were.. I mean you always are but tonight was amazing." Riku admitted, poking Soras sides.

"You're only saying that because I ripped my pants on stage today, aren't you?" Sora laughed.

"That's part of it." Riku answered while staring at the TV. There was something about Sora tonight,  
something special. Sora was always special, of course he was, but tonight had been different.

Well, maybe Riku was just delusional but he swore he had seen Sora smiling at him from the stage a million times.

"Did you know Roxas and Axel had been out a couple of times now?" Sora asked, turning his face to Riku'.

"They had been? You sure? Axel never told me." Riku was used to Axel always telling him what was up. Then again, he remembered that Axel hadn't mentioned Roxas Hikari in weeks.

"Yeah, I know. Roxas didn't tell me either but I saw them. They were having dinner. After that I forced Roxas to tell me everything. They seem to get along very well." Sora reported.

"That's great." Riku commented while he caught himself at staring at Soras lips.

"Axel seems to be a great guy." Sora mumbled.

"Yes. Yes, he's wonderful. I love him." Riku confirmed.

Sora sighed. "We should go out sometime."

Riku stopped breathing before his heart started beating thousand times faster than before.

"What?" he exhaled, facing Sora.

Sora laughed and poked Riku' cheek, which was as red as a tomato by the way.

"Not like that, idiot. You know, go out with the two of them. Get them drunk and lock them into a bedroom together."

"Oh." Riku tried to calm down again. Mentally laughing about the fact that he really just thought Sora had asked him out. "Not everyone gets as touchy feeling as you when they're drunk. Apart from that,

"Did you really think I just asked you out, Grayson?" Sora grinned.

And Riku was fucked because YES he did think so. "No. What?" he said quickly, avoiding Soras glance.

"You did!" Sora screamed as he started to tickle Riku side.

"Sora!" Riku chocked out as he felt the younger's body on top of his own. "Stop it."

"You diiiid!" Sora laughed again while quickly running his fingers over Riku' side.

Riku couldn't hold back his laughter because he was really ticklish okay.

When Soras movements slowed down Riku started to remember how to breathe again even though

Sora did not remove is body from his. "Would you like that though?" Sora asked serious, facing Riku.

"What?" Riku asked confused.

He didn't have an idea of what the spiky haired boy was talking about. He couldn't even bring himself up to fucking stop staring at his wet pink lips that were so close to his own now.

"Take me out on a date. Would you like" – Sora stopped and watched Riku exactly for a couple of seconds. "Wait! Were you staring at my lips?"

Riku instantly shook his head before literally forced himself to stop staring at his lips to actually meet Soras eyes.

"Don't be stupid Sora." Riku had to clench his fist because well, it wasn't like he was into Sora or something. Not at all. But that didn't change the fact the he was hot and a tease. A big fucking tease and he really couldn't risk getting his hands up to touch him. NO way.

Sora laughed again before getting himself up from Riku' body.

"I'm tired." he whispered. "Goodnight."

He ran his hands through Riku hair before leaving the room.

And Riku though that maybe his heart shouldn't be beating this hard right now because he really didn't have a reason. It was just Sora. Just Sora.

And the bulge in his pants was definitely not a boner.

Riku was in the car. He was on his way to his mom's house. It was the first weekend he got off since he got this job which had lead him to the spiky haired beauty called Sora Leonhart  
.

Sora would be spending the weekend with his family which meant that he did not need someone to look after him and Riku had decided that it would be a great opportunity to visit his own family even though he wouldn't have minded spending the weekend with Sora either.

It was raining outside and the weather forecast said there was a thunderstorm on its way but Riku had never cared about that. He thought that rainy days were created for thinking and philosophizing about life and that's pretty much what he was doing while driving the long way down to his hometown. He was thinking about his hair and his new suspenders and he was thinking about his mom who he couldn't wait to hold in his arms again. He was also thinking about his new job, his new apartment, his new lifestyle but that thoughts didn't seem to last long because no matter how hard he would try, he could never bring his mind far away from him. And he wasn't so sure if he wanted to because it made him feel good. It him feel alive even though it shouldn't and he knew exactly what this was leading to. Or maybe already had because he was pretty sure that the feeling he got whenever Sora looked at him definitely wasn't normal but how could he? How could he even dare to keep his heartbeat in control when these beautiful green eyes were staring into his? He wasn't saying that he was in love because well, that probably would be ridiculous and extremely inappropriate but he also couldn't bring himself up to deny it.

"Riku!"Fuu called as he opened the door. She jumped into his arms and buried her face in his neck. He laughed and stroked her back. "Hello there beautiful."

"I missed you." she confessed. Riku' saw his mom and his other four sisters waiting for him in the kitchen. He took Fuu's hand into his own and pulled her in.

He felt his mom smiling at him and turned around. "Riku." she said. His voice making him feel all warm inside like it always had when he was younger. And he felt home.

He walked towards her and clutched her into his arms. "Hi mom." he smiled before reaching out a hand to his younger sisters and pulling them all into a hug. He hasn't felt that loved for a long time.

His sister wouldn't stop asking him questions about his new job and especially Fuu did always bring up Sora as a subject and when Riku was being honest it wasn't that bad speaking about Sora. It made him feel comfortable and that probably should worry him.

Fuu literally begged him to take her to meet the teenage star one day and she wouldn't stop until he pinky promised her to do so.

It was when Riku helped his mom do the dishes when he realized how much he missed home, especially how much he missed his mom's food.

"I miss home." he said.

Jen turned around with a smile on her face that Riku always reminded of his childhood.

"Home misses you too." she answered softly. "I hope you know that you can always come back here."

Riku nodded, he knew.

"I'm an adult now, mom." he said and his voice sounded a little bit desperate.

"You act like a 13 year old teenage girl in love." his mom laughed before her facial expressions suddenly turned serious. "Tell me about her…Or him."

Riku looked at her in shock. "What?" he yelled

His mom smiled again before signalizing him to sit down on the chair opposite her.

"I haven't seen you this happy for a long time."

Riku sat down and stared at her. Why did his mom have to know him that good?

"I'm not in love." he assured. "And definitely not with a boy." he added quickly.

The fact that he couldn't ban Soras smile out of his head had nothing to do with that.

"Riku." his mom spoke softly. "You've always been such a bad liar." she laughed.

She grabbed his hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it. "I hope you know that you can always tell me everything." she said.

Riku nodded quickly, avoiding his mom's glance when he spoke. "I know, but it's nothing. Really."

Jen nodded. "Okay." she paused. "Will you tell me about him, though?" she asked.

"About who?" Riku asked.

"Sora Leonhart. That's his name right? Your sister is all over him." she laughed.

Riku felt his heartbeat speeding up when he had heard his name.

"Yes. Sora. He is alright." he shrugged. His mom looked at him with raised up eyebrows.

"Okay." Riku sighed. He gave in. "At first I thought he was a total asshole because well, he really was. But we're better now. We still fight about stupid stuff but other than that we get along pretty well."

Riku admitted. "He's actually really great." he added quietly.

When he looked up his mom was smiling at him again with a knowing look upon her face.

"And you honestly try to tell me that you don't like him? Seriously Ri?" she chuckled.

Riku would like to say that he didn't have a clue what his mom talked about but that would be a lie.

"Mom. We are just friends."

"Right." his mom said.

"But just because you work for him doesn't mean you're not allowed to like him. It may be inappropriate and childish but that doesn't matter as long as it feels right, as long as it makes you happy."

"Mom!" Riku scoffed "I am not.." his mom interrupted him "Just think about it." she suggested and her eyes were filled with so much love that Riku couldn't do anything but to nod slowly.

"Now go play with your sister. She missed you a lot and I'm sure she have some great new dresses which she like to present you." Jen spoke before leaving the kitchen.

She always knew how to confuse a poor boy.

After Riku played 'Princess' for more than three hours with his sister he was now sitting on his bed in his childhood room. It still smelled like it had been when Riku was younger. It also still looked the same. He sighed before grabbing his phone and dialed Axel's number.

"Hello?" Axel answered.

"Hey Ax-"

"Sorry Riku, I can't talk now.. I.."

Riku heard Axel talking to someone in the background and he swore to god it was Roxas.

"Axel! Where are-"

"I'm sorry Riku. I'm really really busy." the younger boy quickly whispered into the phone.

Before Riku could answer the line went dead.

Great. He thought, really fucking great. His best friend was on a date or whatever it was while he was bored and exhausted and lonely. He just wanted to sleep.

Turns out sleeping wasn't as easy as it once used to be for Riku.

Because after playing Xbox for two hours, taking a shower and watching TV he still couldn't fall asleep. It just wasn't possibly. And Riku was tired of acting like he didn't know why because he knew why. He didn't want to admit it but I knew it. He missed Sora. He just wasn't able to fall asleep without knowing the younger boy was safe and he'd been spending the last 30 minutes trying to stop himself from calling him just to check if he's alright. He always had to remember himself that Sora probably already was asleep or he was out partying with his friends at home. He was probably getting drunk and this time no one would be there to walk him home. Fuck. He buried his face in his pillow. He slowly sat himself up and reached over for his phone. He dialed Soras number and he didn't give a fuck because he needed to know. He couldn't hear anything because his heartbeat was so loud, he was afraid it may wake up the whole house but he did notice that the phone wasn't answered and even after the fifth time no one picked up.

Sora must think he was a psychopath. He was probably already asleep. But Riku still couldn't keep himself from sending a short text to the younger boy._ 'i miss you. :)'_

He really was a fool.

When he checked his phone the next morning he smiled at Soras stupid answer. _';)'_ it said.

Really stupid, Sora. He thought and maybe he just didn't want to admit that it bothered him that Sora hadn't said that he missed him too. Or something..

Riku had had a lovely afternoon with his family. They watched TV and baked cake and his sister dressed him as a Disney princess but it was fun.

They were standing in front of the door, saying goodbye.. it made Riku feel bad to leave as he saw a dear streaming down Fuu's face. "I'll be back soon." he promised and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'd really like to meet him." his mom had whispered into his ear and Riku just shrugged and tried to act like he didn't have an idea who his mom meant. He kissed her on the cheek before heading for his car and driving off.

It was around five when Riku' parked his car on his yard and headed for the front door not without glancing over to Soras house since there was light in his bedroom Riku figured that the younger boy must've returned home already.

After cleaning his whole flat, watching TV, desperately trying to call Axel without getting an answer and thinking of other ways to distract himself from giving in to his desire to go over to Soras he thought that maybe it wasn't that bad to just quickly take a look after the boy. It was still his job to protect him, wasn't it?

So, after he had taken a quick shower he grabbed his keys and jogged down the street.

He ignored the stupid feeling he got in his stomach when he stepped on Soras doorstep and rangthe bell.

The door almost instantly swung open, Sora smiling at him. "Oh. I was waiting for you." he said and stepped to the side so Riku could walk in.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes. Since you missed me so much and stuff I kind of expected you to come over." Sora shrugged, cheekily grinning at him.

"I didn't miss you that much." Riku argued.

He followed Sora into the living room and let himself slump onto the couch realizing that Sora had just watched TV.

"Sure." Sora said

"Shut up." Riku smiled and he would've bet on his life that he was blushing now.

"So, tell me about your weekend. How was home?" Sora asked curiously while turning off the TV and fully turning to Riku.

Riku smiled and then telling Sora everything. Telling him about his mom's food and how much his sisters had missed him and how he tried to call Axel but obviously caught him at a intimate moment he was sharing with Roxas. And Sora was smiling throughout the whole time and Riku thought that he never wanted to see anything else apart from Soras smile.

When he finished his report he looked at Sora. "What about you? Did you have fun too?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes, definitely. I met some old friends. Of course, we weren't able to do a lot because well I can't go out in public but we had fun. My mom says I look older and Terra said I've gotten a lot more muscular which I must say I definitely have, haven't I?"

"Who's Terra?" Riku asked ignoring the question and probably sounding more aggressive than he attended to.

Sora chuckled and locked his eyes on the black TV screen.

"He's my best friend. He's from out of town and he's probably the funniest guy in the universe.."

Riku nodded and fixed his hair without saying anything. "He has a girlfriend, though."

Sora stated. "No need to worry."

Riku raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" wondering if he was really being that obvious..  
he probably was. "You're not very good at hiding jealousy, you know."

Sora was laughing and usually Riku would've protested but he decided that listening to the voice of Soras laugh also wasn't that bad.

They continued talking about their weekends and pretty much about anything else too. Riku found that Sora was really interested because he kept asking questions about his younger sister and about his hometown.

It was around midnight when Sora had rested his head on Riku' shoulder sighing loudly.

"You know, I missed you too." he whispered. Riku was being tickled by Soras curls but he didn't mind.

"It's nice." Sora paused, moving around before he was feeling more comfortable. "You know, being with you. It's become a great feeling."

Riku blushed and turned his head a little so he could face Sora but he was only burying his face deeper in Riku' neck.

"Yes." Riku agreed. "I thought so too."

Sora lifted his head up and smiled at him. They remained silent for what felt like a lifetime but it wasn't. When Riku thought that it would've been time to say goodbye he turned his head to face Sora but realized that his hand was kind of rested on the younger boys' thigh and he had no idea how this had happened but since when he lifted his eyes, he caught Sora gazing at his lips, wetting his own, he couldn't give two fucks anymore. And he thought about all the things he could say right now, all the things he should say because this was wrong. Really wrong. But the fact that it felt so damn right really didn't help at all and instead of protesting he swallowed hard and watched Sora closing his eyes and slowly moving his head towards his own. He felt his own hand tighten around Soras' thigh and if his heart wouldn't have been beating out of his chest since he entered the house, it definitely would now. And then he made a mistake, he cleared his throat and that made Sora open his eyes wide in shock instantly moving away from the older one.

"I..I'm.." Riku stuttered. This was shit.

"You..I think you should..go." Sora said quietly. This was the first time Riku saw Sora blushing and he probably would've laughed at him if they weren't in such a ridiculously serious situation.

"No! I mean.." he hesitated. "Yeah.. I..yeah..I should go." but he didn't move because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Sora.

Sora shot him an expecting glance and Riku nodded and then took his hand from Soras thigh where it probably had rested the whole evening.

Heading for the front door he was confronted with some many things but he couldn't overhear the voice in his head screaming "Idiot! Idiot!"

When he opened the door he mombled a "Sorry. I'm sorry." which Sora probably didn't hear.

He just hoped that he hadn't ruined it again because there was no way he could be living without Sora.

_I feel bad for putting this story off you guys, so I decided to go and write some more and then go on a upload frenzy. Expect the rest of the story to be uploaded today :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Riku waited patiently in front of Sora's home. They hadn't talked since last night and he was prepared for mayhem as he waited for the boy. Sora didn't let him in on any clue about the events of last night and he honestly didn't know what to think. He was sure of one thing: Sora was leaning in closer and closer…he wasn't imagining that, was he? He closed his eyes and leaned closer…but it was wrong. He wasn't allowed to do that to Sora…the last time they kissed, it turned out to be the worst fight between the two of them, lasting longer than ever. Sora pushed him away, clearly, without hesitation and he didn't want to start over with the whole friendship thing again. It was easy to be friends with Sora; much easier than to fight and sit in awkward silence, glaring at each other.

When the door finally swung open, Riku smiled sheepishly at the celebrity. Sora didn't say anything, avoiding his gaze purposely. He sat in the car without a word and gazed out of it – just like the old days. Riku sighed in disbelief. This was what he tried so hard to avoid, this is what he tried so hard to stay away from.

"So…uh…to the studio then?" He smiled sheepishly, trying to make some conversation.

He only received a grumble of words that probably had no meaning. Sora wasn't going to talk to him at all, and Riku wasn't even sure why.

When they finally arrived to the studio, he let the celebrity walk away from him and do his job. His endless stream of interviews was pretty much the same, with the same questions. Riku knew how much Sora hated all these. It was hard to remember what type of girls he mentioned to like or trying to crack a funny answer to a weird question involving movies and zombie apocalypses. Riku couldn't help but smirk at his attempts to sound funny, intelligent, polite and not offensive at the same time. It's not easy to keep a reputation when the whole world knows you.

Then, as usual, came the acoustic performance for the radio. Sora was wonderful live, most people wouldn't believe that his voice was so natural, raw and beautiful. They assumed that today's teenage stars were all autotuned and without any talent. Well, Sora was able to prove them wrong. His voice was thick and deep, emotional; just what girls all over the world craved for. Riku couldn't help but smile at the young singer as he sang the light, kind love song without a flawed note or any kind of mistake. Sora was wonderful, a true talent and Riku felt proud and honored to be close to such a sensation.

As the song ended, reality struck back, hitting him without a warning. Sora didn't send him a thumbs-up or a cheeky grin, as he used to, for months now. He didn't look towards him, not even in his vague direction. Obviously, Sora was hurt.

Riku sighed in desperation. He needed to fix this, fast. As they were directed to another studio room, for another radio interview, he fished his phone out of his pocket. Sora didn't spare him a glance or a word, they just walked next to each other, like strangers. Not again. He thought to himself, close to tearing up. He didn't realize that it'd hurt so much to fall back to the hating-area again. He thought he was out of that misery, that Sora was his friend. He tried to be reasonable last night, he really did. But the next day Sora was as unreasonable as a little girl whose parents didn't get her a pony. Riku ran his fingers through his hair. It was pointless to start a discussion now that Sora was on air in a few minutes, so he didn't say anything, even though he craved for a simple word or reassurance. Anything. He just wanted to know that he didn't screw up everything, again.

When Sora was settled in the studio, next to a red haired man with an accent, Riku searched for Axel's number, wondering if he'd disturb him again in the middle of…Riku wasn't even sure what.

The phone rang once, twice, three times and Riku was about to give up when the phone was finally picked up.

"Hey, Ri." A cheerful voice, definitely not Axel's, sing-sang his name.

"Uh, hi…" Riku muttered a reply awkwardly. "Uh, Roxas…is that you?"

"Yeah, how are you?" The celebrity continued nonchalantly.

"I'm fine, thank you very much, except for the fact that for some reason, at 10 in the morning, you're picking up my best friend's phone."

"Oh, that…" Roxas chuckled on the other end of the line. "Well, he's still fast asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake him…"

"Roxas, mate…Let me ask you one question, before my brain stops working completely." Riku stuttered, trying to put his finger on the new situation.

"Go ahead, Ri." The calm voice surprised him. He thought Roxas would deny any inquiry, but he didn't.

"I just…are you two…together or something?"

"He's at mine at ten in the morning, Ri. What do you think?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Are you or aren't you?" Riku pressed on the subject, feeling a strange emotion that he couldn't put his fingers on.

"Yeah, Ri. We're together, but that's top secret, okay? People don't know about us, and that should stay like that." The celebrity explained lowly. "You know, I'm like Sora, known to be a ladies' man."

"Sure…" Riku whispered a reply. "I'm…I'm happy for you guys. Since when?"

"Well…like two weeks, I guess. But it's always been like this, too close to each other from the beginning. It just got serious, and well…more official." Roxas chuckled and Riku could almost feel his happy beam.

"I'm killing Axel for not telling me, though…"

"I'm not letting you near him if you do, though." Roxas laughed easily. "I'm not letting him leave my side for anything, though."

"Possessive boyfriend." Riku grinned.

"But…um, why were you calling him? Something's wrong, Ri? You seem to be distracted and…fidgety."

"I…yeah, something's wrong." Riku mumbled into the phone, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Okay, what the hell happened to Sora now? You two were on track."

"How did you…nevermind." Riku sighed. "I screwed up again. It's back to not talking again."

"What happened?" Roxas asked, simply. He could sense Riku' desperation.

"I don't know…I was home for the weekend and when I got back, we were…we were watching a movie. While away, I sent him a text that I missed him and when I got back he was cheeky and well, normal things. But after a while he told me…he told me that he missed me too and I'm pretty fucking sure that he was leaning in to kiss me. And I…I don't know why, but I pulled away. I panicked, Roxas! This is insane. I can't…I want to, but isn't it wrong? In so many ways. It's…"

"Riku!" Roxas cut him off, his tone serious. "Don't you think that maybe…maybe you…well, maybe you shouldn't have pulled away. You like him, don't you?"

"I do, I really do." Riku sighed, his voice cracking by the end of his sentence. "But I can't just…do that. He's my employer, he's a huge star, he's…I'm nothing compared to him, you know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roxas snapped at the other end of the line.

"Well, I'm just saying that he deserves someone better…"

"Clearly." The celebrity replied sarcastically. "That's why he tried to kiss you and no one else."

"Yeah, but…"

"Riku. You like him, more than you should. He likes you too. What the hell are we even talking about?

Fix this and tell him that you're a moron. Apologize." Roxas commanded, hanging off.

Riku rolled his eyes. It was so easy to speak.

When they were finally done for the day, Riku was done with his analyzing and thinking and over-thinking. He had to fix this. He couldn't bare the thought of Sora ignoring him again. He drove the star home; their ride was extremely silent. Sora didn't reply to him, he only received a few grimaces or grumbled words of 'I don't care' or 'fuck off' but he was determined to change that.

Te celebrity made a beeline for his door once they were parked but Riku was fast enough to follow him in his house.

"Leave…" Sora muttered coldly, glaring at him demandingly.

"I can't. Not until we talk about this." Riku muttered his reply, feeling ridiculously tense.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sora rolled his eyes, but he was taken aback by Riku' fingers, grabbing his wrist and directing him to the sofa. Riku sighed once he managed to sit down next to the spiky haired boy.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Riku begged, sadness mixing into his calm features. Sora laid back reluctantly, avoiding his gaze.

"Look…I know it was wrong of me to…just run off, but I didn't want to. I can assure you that I had no intention of simply running away. It was just…"

"Just what, Riku?" Sora hissed through his teeth.

"I thought that you'd regret it…I thought you didn't think about the consequences and the whole idea…I thought it was wrong." Riku mumbled helplessly. "Mostly, I thought…I thought I wasn't good enough…you can have anyone, you know, and I'm here, flirting with you and stuff when I really shouldn't be and…"

"I don't even get you." Sora rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Please, just…" Riku sighed. "Please understand…I just didn't want you to hate me…again."

Sora's head shot up at that confession.

"I'm really sorry. I really didn't want to run off, hell, I regret that decision the most, regardless of the many mistakes I've already made. I'm so sorry, Sora. I think I deserve it if you're angry with me, you have the right to be…" Riku mumbled, gazing at his feet. "I just don't even know how to apologize. I ruined everything, didn't I?"

When he glanced up, he was met with a pair of shiny green eyes, glimmering with a mix of emotions.

"You ditched me because you were scared of how I'll treat you after, huh?" Sora muttered calmly, almost fondly as he gazed into Riku' ocean-eyes.

"Um…" The older boy shrugged, melting under Sora's intent gaze.

"It's okay, I get it…" Sora chuckled lowly, inching closer to Riku. "It's not your fault that I was a moody dick towards you most of the time…"

"We could…" Riku started his reply, but he trailed off.

"We could what?" Sora smiled encouragingly.

"Um…try again?" Riku blushed a deep scarlet and his gaze fell to the ground.

"I'd love to." Sora grinned back at him, cupping his chin. He moved closer to Riku, closing his eyes slowly, but then he froze.

"No pulling away and running off?" He chuckled, glancing at the older boy.

"Don't be an ass." Riku rolled his eyes, letting both of his hands fall on Sora's shoulder. The gap between them was smaller and smaller with every second, Riku could feel Sora's warm breath on his skin and it left it prickling. He was mesmerized by the close proximity, almost frozen on the spot until, finally, Sora's lips brushed against his, experimentally at first, only a light touch, before he pressed against Riku' firmly, with more want then before. Riku gasped at the familiarity of those plump lips, they were the same, lacking the faint scent of alcohol, though. He let his body be directed, pulled closer to the younger boy, whose hands drifted from his back to his hair, settling on his hips at last as their kiss deepened, bringing down more emotions than they ever revealed.

When they finally pulled apart, Sora couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"That took long to happen…" The celebrity chuckled, leaning his head over Riku' shoulder, without another comment. Riku smiled to himself, playing with Sora's spikes. What the hell was happening now? He didn't know the answer for that question, but he sure loved the feeling of Sora's hands around him, pulling him into a strong embrace.

_Ain't that just the cutest thing ever? :3 So much fluff ohmygawd. There's going to be a lot of it in the upcoming chapters :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Riku was happy. For the first time he could finally say that he was genuinely happy.

And there was a reason for his happiness. Sora. Sora made him happy.

They had this thing going on, it wasn't big but it was special and none of the boys had an idea of how to name it; if it even had to be named because it felt so right.

They had this thing where they would randomly make eye contact and jump on each other without being able to fucking think, without being able to stop.

And they were witnessing one of these moments right now.

Sora had just finished his last concert of the tour as he came running down the hall bumping into Riku who pulled him close and buried his face in his neck.

Sora smiled. "I should take a shower, I probably smell really bad."

But Riku didn't care. He really didn't care when he pushed Sora against the next wall and pressed his lips on the younger boys. "You're not going anywhere." he whispered between two kisses.

And Sora did as he was told.

It took them ages to separate themselves from one another because Riku couldn't think of any reasons that were good enough and well he just really didn't want to let Sora go.

It took them even longer for Sora to finally get out of the car as they were standing in front of Sora's house. Riku was randomly leaning over, almost sitting on Sora's lap and holding onto both of the younger boys sides, while his hands where positioned above Riku ass and Sora was forcing himself to keep it that way because touching, even squeezing Riku ass right nowwould probably be not really smart of him, at least he thought it wasn't. If only he could read Riku mind who was just waiting for something, waiting for Sora to do something which would show him that it was definitely okay to go further. But nothing happened. Well, of course something happened, a lot happened. A lot happened in both of the boys' pants and a lot happened in both of the boys' heads, in both of their hearts. And in the end it took them a lot longer than just longer. It took them hours. Two to be exact because Sora wasn't ready to let go of Riku and he was impatiently waiting for Riku to ask him, to beg him to let him inside.

He was honestly waiting for Riku to ask him if he could stay the night and he also knew that he'd never get to hear that question from Riku. Riku was mature and caring and smart and he wouldn't want something as stupid and foolish as this. Except for that he really did and this time Riku wished that Sora could read his thoughts. He wished for Sora to ask him to come in and as they both were staring at each other, lazily ending another one of their sloppy kisses, they both were waiting for that one question no one of them would dare to ask tonight and all in once it was pretty shit. And as Riku finally felt ready to let go, he kissed Soras neck one last time and whispered "Goodnight." Sora nodded and removed his hands g from under Riku' hoodie. He smiled at Riku one last time before he reached for the door. As Riku watched him, he decided that maybe it wouldn't be that bad, maybe he could just try out. He grabbed Soras wrist as fast as he could and made him turn around again. He coughed "I was wondering if you.." he paused. Maybe it wasn't smart, maybe he should just let go but he couldn't. Because just the thought of being separated from Sora for one day seemed to kill him.

Sora grinned in that cheeky way that would make a million of girls lose their minds every night and pouted a little, signalizing Riku to go on, to ask him!

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go.. I mean only if you haven't planned anything else yet..if you would might want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Riku spoke softly and he stopped breathing as he saw Soras smile growing bigger and bigger, as he saw it reaching his eyes. And he only started again as Sora nodded slightly whispering "Yes, that sounds good."

And of course, it took them another 10 minutes before Sora finally slipped into his house, leaving a love drunk Riku behind.

When Riku entered his flat he found Axel sitting on his couch watching a crappy Disney movie and it made him smile.

"Hey buddy." he greeted.

Axel turned around and smiled. "Hi."

Riku took off his coat and let himself fall onto the couch next to his best friend. He figured that Axel  
must have used the spare key that Riku gave him but he asked anyway. "Who let you in?"

Axel laughed and turned his body towards Riku. "Santa."

Riku rolled his eyes and poked him into the side.

"You gave me the spare key." Axel reminded him softly.

"I know," Riku stated and closed his eyes. It just wasn't easy, it wasn't easy to think of anything else, it wasn't easy to talk about anything else when he'd just asked out a celebrity to go out with him and more importantly not when he agreed to it.

But Axel noticed because Axel always notices everything.

"So?" Axel hinted.

Riku sighed because he didn't have to ask what Axel was talking about.

"I don't want to talk about it." Riku tried.

"You do, though." Axel half-laughed because Riku was hopeless.

Riku shook his head. "I'd much rather like to talk about Roxas."

"Really?" Axel asked.

"No." Riku admitted, because there honestly was nothing he would love to talk about more than Sora right now. "But you're going to tell me everything later." he decided.

Axel nodded. "Now, tell me."

"There really isn't anything to tell." Riku started. "We just kiss. A lot. That's pretty much it."

Axel nodded. "So, you're an item?" he asked cheekily.

"No. No, we're not. We're just. I don't know. I like him."

"Obviously."

"I asked him out on a date." Riku finally let out.

"Really? Oh, Riku that's great. I thought you'd never do." Axel exclaimed and threw his arms around Riku, squeezing him tightly.

"Axel!" Riku sighed. Sometimes his best friend got a little bit too exciting about stuff, it was just a date!

"Okay. Sorry." Axel mombled and sat up straight again, facing Riku.

"I was thinking about taking him out for dinner?" Riku said, unsurely of if it was a good idea.

"Sounds good." Axel approved. "And then?" he asked curiously.

Riku raised an eyebrow "And then what?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, you're not just gonna leave when you finished eating, right?"

"Course not. I'm gonna walk him home. I mean, that's what you do, right?" Riku asked.

Axel smirked and shook his head. "Yeah. And then?" he hinted.

And Riku really didn't know what Axel was talking about because he definitely wasn't a person with bad intentions but when Axel gave him that dirty grin he couldn't deny it anymore.

"And then nothing, Axel!" he scoffed. "I'm gonna kiss him goodnight and go home."

"You gonna kiss him goodnight?" Axel teased . "You should make sure he gets into his bed safe by tucking him in. I mean, that's your job after all, isn't it?"

Riku couldn't help but turn red and he wondered what he did wrong that his best friend was able to make him blush. "It's not my job to sleep with him!" he said.

Axel laughed "I didn't say that."

"Shut up, Axel." he buried his face in his hands. Life was unfair with Axel as a best friend.

"Fine. But you should really stay at Sora's tomorrow night."

"Axel! Please." Riku begged, almost desperately.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You're not!"

"I know."

"Now, tell me about Roxas." And this time, Axel was the one to blush.

It was two when Riku woke up the next afternoon. It felt weird to not be woken up by his alarm and it was even weirder to not see Sora and he should really stop thinking things like that.

He'd left Axel's around midnight after his best friend had told him everything about Roxas.

More like everything about Roxas's abs and more stuff that Riku wished he hadn't told him. But since, obviously, Roxas made Axel happy, he could somewhat cope with it. And of course it wasn't like Roxas was unattractive or stuff.

After hours of lazily laying in bed, thinking about what pizza he should order he decided that calling his mom wouldn't be a bad idea. When he reached for his mobile he smiled at the text message he got. can't wait for _tonight. :)_ it said and he didn't have to look at the sender to know who it was from. He restrained himself from writing back because he wasn't that desperate. (He actually was.)

He dialed his moms' number and was greeted by a "Hello honey." right away.

"Hi mom, how are you? How is Fuu?" he asked smiling at the warm feeling he got in his stomach.

"I'm fine, Fuu is well too but she misses you." his mom answered.

Riku sighed. He knew that he should be spending more time with his family.

"I miss them,too. I miss you mom."

"I know, love. Now tell me, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Come on, Ri. I'm not that stupid."

His mom just knew him too damn well. He sighed. "I'm having a date."

"Oh, with Sora I'm assuming?" his mom asked curiously.

Riku nodded before realizing that his mom couldn't see him. "Yeah. I..yeah.. Is that a problem?"

His knew his mom wouldn't mind but still. It was Sora. A guy. Not just any guy but Sora Leonhart, a world famous celebrity.

"Of course it's not, Riku! Did you honestly think that I'd mind?"

"No." Riku answered because he didn't.

He heard his mom sigh in relief. "Good. Because I love you! No matter what." his mom spoke.

"I know mom." he smiled. He really didn't deserve someone as beautiful as her.

"Now, do you need any styling tips? I'm really good at stuff like that." his mom laughed and then she told him that wearing something tight would always work and that boys like Sora loved blue jeans. Riku wanted to ask how she knew because she'd never met Sora before but he didn't because his mom was always right.

He ended up wearing tight blue jeans with a striped shirt and felt extremely gay.

Riku was standing in front of Soras door and his heart was beating out of his chest and he wasn't sure if he was even still breathing. He was trying to figure out whether to ring the bell because he was a good 30 minutes too early but he just really couldn't wait to see the younger boy. As the door suddenly opened Riku screamed because he really didn't expect this to happen and because Sora really looked beautiful.

"Are you stalking me?" he heard someone ask who was obviously Sora but Riku really couldn't think right now. He just really wanted to kiss Sora. He swallowed hard to stop himself from pushing Sora inside and just senselessly fucking him against the nearest wall. He wasn't prepared for this; he really wasn't prepared for Sora to be wearing a fucking blazer with the thinnest white v-neck he's ever seen. Fuck, he could see Soras nipples.

"You look good." Riku whispered.

Sora smiled at the ground and then let their eyes met. "Thanks." he said slowly. He didn't even try to cover up the fact that his face turned red. He had no reason too. Riku knew him. He trusted Riku.

Riku smiled back at him and shook his head. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Sora asked surprised. "Don't be this innocent when I compliment you. I'm sure you know how sexy you are." Riku said.

Sora laughed and closed the door behind him. "You think I'm sexy?" Sora asked with this dark voice that turned Riku crazy. "I didn't say that." he claimed.

"You actually did." Riku saw Sora smirking and offered his arm to him. "Let's go."

They walked side by side all the way to the little restaurant Riku had chosen and Riku really wanted to hold Soras hand but he figured it wouldn't be a stupid, since they were in public and since they were nothing but workmates. Even though they were probably the furthest away from workmates they could get. They remained silent most of the time mostly because Riku just really wanted to enjoy Soras presence and let himself drown in his smell.

Riku opened the door for Sora and led him to the reserved table which was in a corner where they could be all for themselves without having to fear to be spotted by crazy fans or even worse, paparazzi. Sora was sitting opposite of him and the light of the candle was being reflected by his green beautiful eyes and Riku really didn't know how he was gonna make it through the next hours without dying from not being able to breathe properly.

"What do you want to eat?" Sora asked softly. Riku reached for Soras hand on the table between them and let his fingers run over it. "You." he whispered.

Sora laughed and Riku decided that he wanted to make him laugh for the rest of his life.

"Can we save that for later?" Sora asked with a dirty grin. Breathe, breathe, breathe, just fucking breathe! Riku thought.

"Yeah, I guess." and Riku wasn't sure if Sora was being serious but he was sure as hell serious as fuck.

"You're really bad at flirting." Sora laughed before the waitress came to take their order.

"Thanks." Riku mumbled.

As they waited for their food they started talking.

Sora told him about his family. His sister was getting married soon and his mom had just won another cooking contest. He told him about his really first concert and his first girlfriend

And Riku thought that this probably was the best date he'd ever been to.

Riku was having pizza while Sora was eating some kind of lasagna that looked like a dead animal. Sora had laughed for about five minutes when Riku had mentioned it earlier and Riku realized once again that fuck, he really loved Soras smile.

"I'm full." Sora stated thirty minutes later with an empty plate in front of him.

"Same." Riku said his eyes locked on Soras lips. "You wanna go?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

Riku didn't know what exactly that meant. Was he supposed to stay the night with Sora? Would it be unfriendly to leave? Or would it be unfriendly to actually stay with Sora?

It's never been so hard around Sora before.

"I'm gonna pay." Riku decided eventually.

Sora laughed and pulled out his wallet. "No, you're not."

Riku raised an eybrow. "I'm not?"

Sora shook his head. "Of course you're not. Don't be stupid. I own a lot more money than you. I don't need someone to pay for me." Of course Sora didn't someone to pay for him, Riku knew that. "But I want to pay for you." Riku said, his eyes meeting Sora's. "That's how it works at dates."

"No! No, it's not Riku!" Sora spoke, now louder.

"Sor, please." Riku pleaded. "Just for this one time, okay?"

Sora sighed and got up. "Fine. There's not going to be another time anyway." he spat but Riku saw this little smirk and he felt his heartbeat starting to turn all crazy again.

He followed Sora as soon as he had paid.

Their lips were red and swollen from too much kissing as they were leaning against Soras door.

Sora was shaking, they both were, but Riku wasn't sure if the younger boy was shaking because of the cold wind or something else. All he knew that he definitely was shaking because of something else. Something else, that was now starting to palm Riku cock through his trousers and how on earth did someone expect him to not moan right now? Especially when Sora whispered "Want you." into his ear so softly and so damn hot that Riku lost his fucking mind. He pushed Sora harder against the door, just to push his leg between Sora's.

"Fuck." he whispered into Soras neck. He had no idea how it even got this far. It started with an innocent goodnight kiss and now none of them were able to stop moaning.

"I should go." Riku whispered and it sounded like the least convincing thing he'd ever said in his life.

"You should really stay." Sora mombled back as he started sucking on his collar bone.

"Fuck, Sora. People could see us." Riku was trying to push Sora away put he actually was pulling him closer.

"I don't care." Sora kissed him again. "Please?" he begged. "Please stay over for the night." He saw Sora grabbing for his keys and open the door and he really had no idea what to do because he wanted Sora.

"Okay…okay…" Riku whispered frantically. "I'm staying…"

Sora grinned, eyes darkened as he opened the door to his apartment. He didn't even look back, he just grabbed Riku' hand and pulled him inside the flat, swinging the door shot and attaching his lips to the older boy's as quickly as possible.

"Good choice…" He muttered against Riku' swollen lips.

"I hope…" Riku smiled weakly, his heart pounding in his chest as they made their way to the sofa, kissing heatedly.

In a matter of seconds he was on his back, his mind filled with only one word: Sora. He felt Sora's hair tickle his neck, Sora's grabby hands touching him everywhere, his own hands pulling at Sora's shirt desperately, Sora's mouth on his lips, neck, just everywhere. It was almost too much, but it wasn't enough. He felt Sora's erection pressing against his as they were grinding together, in search of relief.

Riku could barely control himself as he moved his hips in time with Sora's, sucking a bruise into the celebrity's skin, making him groan and gasp. The air was knocked out of him, he didn't feel anything but Sora's scent, Sora's suffocating scent as he grabbed the boy's broad shoulders, pulling him closer, running his fingers down his spine.

It was so addictive, so easy to move in sync with Sora. His presence was engulfing Riku to the point where was no turning back. They didn't last too long, squirming and biting into each others' shoulders as they came down from their high, panting heavily. Sora fell on top of him, grunting and closing his eyes in a bliss.

"You're the first one I've ever dry-humped."

"Not even slightly funny…" Riku muttered in reply, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"What was that?" Sora chuckled into the older boy's neck, still refusing to move away from him.

"Too much restrained sexual tension getting out?" Riku giggled, fondling the celebrity's damp spikes.

"You're probably right, Ri…"

Riku wasn't right or at least he didn't really know if he was. What they had done was embarrassing in a way, even if it felt good. Sora wanted it, he got it, but was this what he wanted? The thoughts were spiraling in Riku' head, making the whole situation become even more awkward between them. Sora was relaxed, though. He was holding him, staying on top of him, not moving one bit.

"Maybe next time we could do that…without clothes on." The celebrity whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe to intensify the words.

"What?" Riku mombled awkwardly. "So, you're not totally embarrassed and you don't think I'm disgusting?"

"You think too much." Sora chuckled, pushing himself on his elbows. "I think you and I both need to clean up…"

"Probably…" Riku blushed a fierce red.

"Don't be such a baby, come on." The celebrity laughed, pulling his hand. "We're going upstairs, we take a shower, separate ones so you don't get all squeaky and we'll lie down and sleep until daylight, yeah?"

"You…you want me to stay here?" Riku mumbled. He was still confused.

"Of course I do." Sora cocked an eyebrow. "You don't want to?"

"I want to. I just thought you're…disappointed or something." The older of the two muttered uneasily.

"Come here…" Sora smiled, hugging him kindly and pressing his lips firmly against Riku'. "Just lie  
down with me, okay? I'd love to sleep next to you."

"You mean that?" The older boy blushed. Sora simply smiled and nodded.

After receiving fresh pajama bottoms, a worn out t-shirt and a pair of boxers, Riku shuffled out of the bathroom in Sora's clothes. The celebrity was taller than him, broader shoulders, longer legs…which seemed weird since Riku was the one assuring Sora's safety. The younger boy was lying on his bed, waiting patiently for him to come out of the bathroom.

"Comfy?" He smiled brightly, making Riku' insides turn into jelly.

"Much better…" He smiled, trying to find his composure or dignity or something that held his mind in place. Sora was…gorgeous. Even in a worn t-shirt, with his hair left messy, without any foundation on his skin. His eyes still pierced, his curls still remained luscious and inviting, he was…way too handsome. Riku gasped, then swallowed the lump in his throat as he approached the bed.

Sora instantly wrapped his arms around him, letting his head fall into the crook of Riku' neck.

"Switch off the lamp, will you? Just pull the string." He muttered, sending shivers down Riku' spine. The older boy did as he was told, but he still remained restless. He wasn't sure how to act, what to do…mostly, he wasn't sure about what exactly was going on.

"Um…Sora?" He muttered awkwardly, hiding his face in the messy spikes.

"Mm?" The singer barely formed words; he was half asleep.

"Sor…why…why me of all people? You could be lying here with anyone and you…why the hell would you choose someone as anonymous as me?" The older boy muttered, fondling Sora's spikes.

"You're not anonymous to me…"

"Cheesy retort, Sor." Riku smiled. He felt flattered, but confused. He was nothing. He was no one. No one. He wasn't even out of Sora's league, he wasn't even close to the so called 'league'. He was a nobody. Sora could've anyone wanted too, even Roxas or who knows who…why Riku then? He was irrelevant and now things were getting weirdly serious. Riku was enjoying it too much, but he was afraid. He really didn't want to get in too deep if it wasn't serious enough for Sora.

"Ri…what the hell are you talking about?" The celebrity mumbled, sitting up.

"I _just…I_ don't…I don't know…" The boy muttered in the dark, trying to avoid the glimmering green eyes which made him go crazy.

"Don't you believe that I genuinely care about you?" Sora muttered, his tone almost accusing.

"I do…I really do, Sora. It's just a little hard to believe that you're interested in me, of all people. I'm just a simple lad from a small town nothing special about me, it's just weird and I don't get it and…"

"Shut the fuck up and close your eyes. I'm sleepy and you're rambling about shit." Sora rolled his eyes. "I like you. A lot. Deal with it. Maybe that's the reason why I like you. Because you're not trying to act up a role for the camera and you talk back to me and treat me like a person not like a fucking puppet. So, please, just sleep with me?"

"You mean that?"

"No, I'm making everything up because I'm a celebrity without dignity…" Sora grumbled a reply, tightening his grip around Riku.

"Okay, okay…sorry, I'm sorry." Riku hugged him back immediately. "I'm sorry, honestly." He repeated, kissing Sora again.

"Can I sleep now?" The celebrity giggled, nuzzling into Riku' neck.

"I really like you too, Sor." Riku muttered, pressing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

_The fluff ohmygawd. So yeah this story is going to come to an end soon and I thought I would give you guys a little hint :) It's going to be a **SAD** story. That's your first hint. Can you figure it out? Probably not though :P_


	10. Chapter 10

That morning, Sora woke up alone.

Riku had decided that he wasn't sure if he was able to face Sora in the morning. Not after what had happened. He knew he was being childish and immature. He just didn't know what they were. Because they sure as hell weren't work mates anymore, maybe friends.

Well, fuck it, maybe friends don't dry hump. Friends don't even kiss, do they?

So when Riku woke up, tangled in the sheets, with a mop of spikes pressed to his chest, it took him every will power to get up and leave. He didn't want to leave. Of course he didn't.

And yes maybe he was being an idiot when he turned around and stole a kiss from Sora's soft lips. Or two..or ten. And it had almost gotten to the point where he couldn't stop and Sora had looked like he was about to wake up so he left.

Half way down the street he realized how stupid he was behaving and seriously considered turning around and sneaking back in. But seeing as this might be even stupider he just kept walking until he reached his apartment. He'd have to deal with a mad Sora.

He unlocked the door and went straight to the bedroom when he realized it was only half past six.

He needed to get more sleep.

Riku was woken up by his phone, he slowly turned around and blindly grabbed for it.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, half of his heart was hoping that it was Sora calling.

But it wasn't. It was Axel. And that was alright too.

He yawned and then pressed the phone to his ear. Mumbling a quiet "Mornin'"

"Morning?" Axel scoffed. "Morning? Do you know how late it is?"

Riku rolled his eyes and let his gaze wander to the big clock above his TV.

2.52 pm it read. Oh.

"Oh." he sighed.

"You know, that Sora has an interview in about an hour?" Axel asked.

And fuck. Riku forgot that.

"Fuck." He quickly got up and went into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of cold water.

"Wait. How do you know?" he asked

"It's an interview with Roxas. He told me." Axel answered

Riku smiled. "Roxas, huh?"

He heard Axel giggled before sighing. "You're cute.."

"Thanks. Now tell me about last night, will you?"

He knew this would come.

"I assume you stayed the night, right?" his best friend asked.

"Yeah..but we didn't really do anything."

"Liar." Axel laughed.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked

"Roxas, already told me."

"Great." At least he didn't have to worry about further explanations then.

"So, you fucking dry humped him? You're such a whore Riku!"

"Axel!" he felt his cheek turn red and coughed wildly.

"I didn't think you were this filthy, Riku. Roxas had to swear to make me believe him."

"Are you saying I'm a whore? Excuse me but as far as I'm concern you were the one who jumped into bed with Roxas after the first date." Riku said.

"Shut up." Axel mumbled. They didn't have sex on their first date. But they'd come close to it. Pretty damn close.

"Okay, I need to hurry. But I'll come over yours tonight, cool?" Riku asked as he headed to the bathroom.

"Nah, we're going out tonight." Axel disagreed.

Riku laughed "You want to go out?"

"Yeah, it's some kind of double date. Roxas and me and you and Sora."

And Riku thought that yeah, that must have been the dumbest thing he'd ever heard from Axel. "No." he said.

"Oh come on, it's gonna be fun."

"It's gonna be awful. Besides that, Sora is probably mad at me." Riku sighed. He felt the regret crawl back into his body. He shouldn't have left this morning.

"Why would he be?" Axel asked.

"I left this morning, before he woke up."

"Don't worry. The guy's in love with you. He won't be mad too long. Roxas didn't mention anything about it. He said Sora just sounded so in love"

"Fine whatever."

"Great. So, you're in?"

Riku didn't answer. He'd get to spend time with Sora and maybe even share the same bed again. Yeah, he could probably live with that. And he'd finally get the chance to embarrass Axel in front of Roxas. That sounded like fun.

"Where are we going then?" he asked.

"Gay bar."

When Riku got out of the shower he realized that he'd gotten a new text from Sora. He closed his eyes before opening it. Hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

'_whyd you leave this morning? did I do sumthing _wrong?

He didn't want Sora to feel bad. He was the one who was acting like an asshole.

He sighed and texted back.

'_nah, dont worry. pick u up in 20,be ready'_

Riku had picked up Sora later and he wasn't mad. Maybe a little sad when he whispered. "I missed you this morning." but he didn't ask questions just gave him a quick peck on the lips and Riku wondered if this is what they were now? Hello kisses and shy blushes?

"Night out today, huh?" he asked, trying to ignore Sora's hand which was positioned right above his knee, slowly rubbing small circles into the fabric of his jeans.

"Yeah." he breathed out.

Sora laughed taking his hand back to fix his spikes.

"Gonna be fun." he said. "Lots of fun."

He nodded.

If Sora said so then yes, it probably would be fun. Hopefully at least.

And now Riku was sitting in the hallway of the big radio station playing an intense game of Temple R un on his phone while he was waiting for Sora and Roxas to finish their interviews.

As the door next to him opened he looked up and saw Roxas smiling at him.

"Where's Sora?" Riku asked him and just after the words had come out he wished he could put them back into his mouth and swallow them. It is not about Sora all the time, god. Expect that it is.

Roxas laughed "Still talking to the interviewer."

Riku nodded.

"So," Roxas sat down next to him "Are you going to make it official tonight then?"

Riku looked up from his phone. "Make what official?"

"You and Sora. What else?"

Riku sighed and shook his head."It's not..we're not." he paused. "We're just not."

"Oh right." Roxas laughed. "Totally not."

Riku rolled his eyes.

He let out a breath of relief as the door flung open and a curly haired boy was standing in front of them.

"Let's go." he suggested and put his arm around the younger boy.

Because well, protecting him was his job!

Riku would have been lying if he'd said he enjoyed their double date or whatever it was.

It wasn't the fact that they were at a gay bar, because well, he was Riku Graysonof course he'd had experiences with stuff like that. But this was different. This was him with two of the world most famous superstars, Roxas Hikari and Sora Leonhart in a gay bar. And as if that wasn't enough already, it was Axel, out of all people in the world Axel. Innocent, cute, little Axel in a gay bar. With his boyfriend. Hell.

Riku was shocked. This wasn't the Axel he used to call his best friend.

Riku wasn't drinking, he was the driver. Neither was Axel, because he couldn't and Riku had sworn to Sora to never stay at his house for the night if he'd had to carry him home like the last time they went out so Sora had just shrugged and ordered a coke.

Roxas was the only one drunk. And he'd drunken enough for the four of them. He couldn't even talk anymore.

Riku shook his head as he watched Axel kiss Roxas's neck and whisper things into his ear that had to be dirty enough that Roxas almost choke on his drink.

Sora was at the bar talking to a blonde chick who was wearing more skin that clothes.

Riku felt his heart race and his stomach flip violently. Probably because of the fact that he was afraid something would happen to him, since he was his guard and was supposed to make sure the curly haired boy was alright.

"You're staring, mate." Roxas said as he poked his side.

"What?" Riku asked confused, letting his gaze wander over to the couple.

He raised his eyebrow as Axel started giggling. Wow, how old was he? Twelve?

"Don't worry Ri. He's just trying to make you jealous." Roxas continued.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about." said Riku but let his eyes wander over to Sora nevertheless.

"Just go talk to him, will you?" Roxas asked as he locked his fingers with Axel's who was now sitting on his lap.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Riku asked and didn't expect an answer when he saw Axel licking into Roxas's mouth. He stood up, slowly making his way over to the bar.

He placed his one of his hands on the younger boys shoulders. As Sora turned around he was greeted by two beautiful blue eyes which made him swallow hard. "Hi." he said.

"Hey." Sora answered. He excused himself to the young lady and gave his full attention to Riku. "You okay?" he asked smiling. "Yeah," Riku said.

Sora laughed and offered Riku to sit down on the barstool next to him.

"You want to drink something?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm fine." Riku said. "Just wanted to get away from the lovebirds over there."

Sora laughed and positioned his hand on Riku thigh. Riku froze in shock and stared at Sora.

"What's wrong? You seem tense today, Ri."

Riku smiled and shook his head. "I'm alright."

He sighed and linked his fingers with Sora's on his thigh.

"About this morning.." Sora trailed off and bit his lower lip.

"Yeah no.. I was being an idiot.." Riku said, tightening his grip around Sora's hand.

Sora nodded absently. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything wrong."

Riku smiled "You didn't Haz. I'm sorry for leaving."

"It felt pretty bad to wake up alone. Without you." he looked down and blushed.

And Riku wanted to fucking kiss him. He absently licked his lips and wondered how he actually managed to survive this long without thinking about Sora's mouth on his.

"I'm sorry." Riku mumbled.

He heard Sora laugh. "I'll forgive you under one condition."

Riku looked up to him seeing him grin. "And what might that be?"

Sora leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Riku neck before whispering.

"Stay over another time tonight and promise to be there when I wake up in the morning?"

Sora shifted back slowly. "Such a tease, Leonhart." Riku mumbled.

"So?" Sora asked/

Riku sighed "Fine, I'll stay." he gave in. Except for that it wasn't giving in when it was something he wanted himself.

He was got off caught as he felt Soras soft lips on his own. "Thanks" the younger boy whispered against them and stole another quick peck before jumping off the barstool and heading over to Roxas and Axel.

This boy will be the death of him, he thought as he followed him on weak legs.

"I'm glad you didn't drink today." Riku spoke softly into the night.

Both of the boys had decided to leave early and give Axel and Roxas some time to themselves seeing as Roxas would be going away for his tour in a couple of days and they didn't feel like they were wanted around by the two boys anyways.

Sora was wearing Riku hoodie because Riku had noticed how the other boy had only been wearing a t-shirt and was obviously shaking.

"Yeah, why?" the younger boy asked, snuggling closer into Riku side.

Riku smiled and pulled Sora closer into his arm.

"The last time was a bit.."

"Hot?" Sora interrupted him, grinning.

"No more like..exhausting."

"Oh." Sora said. "So you didn't like me kissing you?" he asked.

Riku smiled at the ground. "Of course I did. It just was.. I don't know.. I would have liked for our first kiss to turn out a little different." he admitted

"Like what?" Sora asked.

Riku stopped and tugged on Sora's hand making him stop as well and turning around to face him. He laughed a little and then let both of his hands wander to Sora's cheeks, starting to slowly stroke them before leaning in so close their lips were almost touching.

He felt Sora exhale slowly and licked his lips before he finally closed the gap between their mouths and pressed their lips together. He let his eyes fall close and pulled Sora closer, slowly starting to move his lips against the younger boys.

He started shaking as he felt Sora tongue carefully asking for permission to enter his mouth and he did give him that.

And there they were. Kissing for what felt like an eternity under the streetlights of the town, where everyone could see him but they didn't care because yeah maybe, this was what it felt like. Maybe this was love.

"Like that." Riku whispered into Sora's neck.

Sora breathed out heavily.

"Let's hurry, shall we?" Riku asked as he grabbed for Sora's hand and drag him along.

"Someone's horny, huh?" Sora asked as he followed the older boy.

"You have no idea."

As soon as they'd made their way past the door Riku was pressing Sora against the nearest wall, attacking his soft, pink lips with his own. He had no idea what was happening with him, all he knew was that he'd never in his life before wanted someone as bad as he wanted Sora in this moment.

Sora opened his eyes in shock because this what definitely not what he had been expecting. This was not the Riku he knew. This was a new side of Riku and he loved it. Oh how he loved the way the older one forced his tongue into his mouth and how he loved the way Riku hands made their way underneath his shirt.

"Wow." he breathed out as Riku started kissing his neck, biting and scratching his teeth over the sensitive skin.

His own hands were shaking, slowly running up and down Riku' sides, desperately trying to get the older one out of his clothes.

He moaned loudly as Riku sucked on his earlobe and wildly pushed his hips towards Riku crotch to create some friction which caused Riku to lift the younger boy up and slammed his back up against the wall Sora's eyes widened for a moment, surprised by the sudden pain running through his body.

Their lips found each other again after Sora had finally, finally managed to get rid of both of their shirts.

As Riku squeezed Sora's ass tightly he spoke again. "Let's go to the bedroom, yeah?"

Sora's voice was shaking. It send a cold shiver down Riku back and he thought that maybe he shouldn't be turned on by something so small and minor but this was Sora and everything about this eighteen year old boy screamed 'SEX!'

Sora himself would lie if he'd say he'd ever felt something like that before. He could think of nothing that would compare to this moment because he really, really just wanted Riku to fuck him until he could do nothing but to scream his name.

Riku finally walked them to the bedroom, holding Sora tightly pressed to chest.

Sora wasn't heavy but god, hands that were trying to get into his pants didn't exactly made the whole thing easy.

Riku almost fell down the stairs when Sora had finally managed to push his hands down his boxer and whispered "Oh, you're huge Ri." as he slowly stroked Riku cock. He's groaned and bitten down hard on Sora's shoulder.

Having reached Sora's bedroom they were both naked and they both had no idea of how they'd lost their clothes.

Riku positioned Sora on the bed and the younger one immediately grabbed Riku neck and pulled him on top of him. Riku smiled and stole a quick kiss from Sora's lips before he kissed his way down to Sora's belly button, spending a ridiculous amount of time sucking Sora's nipples and admiring his six-pack.

Sora couldn't take it anymore, he was feeling completely weak moaning under the older boy and Riku had to tighten his hand around his cock stopping him from cumming immediately.

He rubbed small circles into Sora's inner thighs and his breath was hitting the top of his cock every few seconds.

"Please." Sora begged and buried his hands deep into the brown feathery hair.

Riku gave in and let his tongue flip over the head of his cock tasting his pre-cum before taking the who length into his mouth. Sora pushed Riku face deep into his cock, totally losing control, only feeling this tongue, only feeling how Riku swallowed around him.

Riku brought his hand to Sora's balls and caressed them softly and Sora was dead, he was thrusting wildly into the younger boy's mouth already feeling the heat in his stomach building up.

It took him everything to quietly whispering "Stop." And he was glad that Riku heard him and let go of his cock looking up to meet his eyes. He was about to ask if he did something wrong but Sora only shook his head and turned them around so that he was laying on top of the older boy.

He forced their mouths together and let his hands wander between the two bodies, starting to stroke Riku huge, huge cock.

Riku didn't want this to end like that. He wanted more. He wanted to go all the way. He sighed and reached down to Sora's hand, placed his own on top of it and made him stop.

He looked up, straight into green eyes as he spoke "Don't Sor. I want.."

He felt Sora slowly starting to get back to stroke his cock. "Fuck." he groaned and pushed the younger boy aside so he could face him.

Sora looked scared, wanted to apologize for going this far but Riku was faster.

"I want all of you tonight, Sora. I want.." he just couldn't get the words out.

Sora understood, he nodded. "I want you too Riku. So much. I want you inside me, Ri. Please."

Riku groaned loudly and pulled the younger boy on top of him again, rubbing their dicks together until he couldn't breathe anymore and he honestly had no idea if he was even going to last for a proper fuck but Sora stopped them. He pulled away and leaned over to get a condom and some lube out of the bedside cabinet before laying back on the bed next to Riku.

"I was waiting for this." he explained as he saw Riku studying the small tube.

The older boy nodded and reached for it. "Should I..?" he asked nervously.

Sora smiled and took the tube out of Riku' hands.

"Just lay back and enjoy the show, yeah. I'll do it." he spoke and stole another kiss from the older boys lips before he spread his legs a little wider and opened the lube to put some of the lubricant on his pointer.

Riku watched as Sora messaged his hole for a while before pushing the first finger into himself, his cock twitched and he slowly stroked up and down his length.

Sora was moaning into the room, his eyes locked on Riku.

He added another finger and scissored himself open for Riku dick.

Three fingers in and Riku just couldn't take it anymore. "Can I please?"

Sora licked his lips and nodded. He handed Riku the condom. The older male took it out of his hands and tried to open the little package but failed miserable letting it drop onto the sheets.

Sora stroked his arm. "Riku, relax." he kissed his fingertips and picked up the condom.

He placed a kiss to the head of Riku cock before rolling the condom over it.

He gave Riku another reassuring glance before laying back and spreading his legs wide for him.

"Come on." he whispered.

Riku' breaths were even but his insides were exploding.

Not only that he was going to have sex again after six month but also this was Sora Styles. And just wow, it was too much.

"Okay." he whispered to himself. "Okay."

He placed his cock in front of Sora's entrance and exhaled loudly and then Riku finally pushed into Sora's body and he was so tight around his dick.

Sora let it eyes fall close, trying to get used to the pain.

Riku shot him a worried glance.

After a few seconds Sora opened his eyes again and met Riku' "Okay. Move."

And that Riku did, oh and how he did so. He'd like to think that he was gentle but he wasn't. He was thrusting into Sora like it was the only thing that mattered in this world, and honestly, it was!

Sora's nails were buried deep into the skin of Riku' shoulder blades and he'd sure as hell leave some marks but the thought of that only turned Riku on more. He buried his face deep in Sora's curls and pulled out his whole length before almost violently pushing into the younger boy again.

And that was it. Sora was screaming, the dirtiest words were leaving his mouth mixed with 'Riku, Riku, Riku, please, faster, please Riku.'

Their lips collided again and Riku' hand found Sora's throbbing erection between the two boys bodies. He knew he was close and he should feel ashamed because he was twenty. He should be able to last at least a little bit longer.

He felt the heat crawling into his cheeks and bit down hard on Sora lips before finally, with one last thrust releasing himself deep into the younger boys body.

It took Sora another two hard strokes before he came too. Cumming all over his stomach.

They stayed like that for a short while, trying to come down from their highs, before Riku pulled himself out of the younger boys body.

"Wow." Sora breathed, reaching out for Riku to pull him close.

Riku smiled and kissed Sora's cheek.

Sora reached for the blanket but was stopped by the older boy saying "You should clean up first."

Sora rolled his eyes and turned around to try and get the tissues from under his bed.

He cleaned himself silently then turned around to the older boy again who was already cuddled into the bed and Sora felt his heart race. This was how it always should be.

"Cuddle now?" he asked hopefully.

Riku nodded and let the younger boy snuggle into his arms.

He kissed his cheek, his forehead, the corner of his lips and then finally his lips.

They both smiled into the kiss and Riku let Sora bury his face into his neck.

He pulled the younger boy as close as possible before closing his eyes.

Sora smiled against Riku skin, pressed a soft kissed onto it and whispered

"I love you."

_SEX! Just had to include a sex in this somewhere haha :P The next chapter is the last :( Aww boohoo. I kinda wished this story would have been larger, on_ _**titanic** __proportions, but I guess not. *wink wink* _


	11. Chapter 11

"_I love you."_The words boomed into Riku' mind like some explosion, spreading into his veins to capture his body like some delicious disease.

Sora didn't say anything else; he didn't even utter a word as he let his head rest on Riku' chest.

"You…you do?" Riku mumbled awkwardly. "I mean…you…you meant that, right?"

"What are you talking about?" The celebrity smiled fondly. "You really think that I just say stuff like that for fun?" When Riku shook his head frantically, redness spreading on his cheeks, Sora simply gripped his chin, gazing deep into the ocean-eyes of the boy.

"I love you. I love you." He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss on the surprised boy's lips.

"I just…" Riku mumbled, cursing himself internally. "I'm shocked…no, don't say anything. Just hear me out, please?" He pressed his thumb on Sora's lips as he continued. "You know, you're fucking Sora Styles. You're famous worldwide. You can have anyone you desire. I just didn't think you'd want me because, don't get me wrong, Sora. I've grown attached to you; these few months…I can probably say that my body can't function anymore if it's not in symbiosis with yours…I mean, I've always…always felt like this, I love you too, so much that…"

"Finally." Sora chuckled, his lips still locked by Riku' thumb. "You're blabbering. That's all I needed to know."

Riku parked the car in front of the huge skyscraper. Last time he had been there was when he got the job to protect Sora Styles. Things had changed so much since that day. Now Sora was right by his side as he stopped the engine.

"Ready to talk that talk?" The singer winked at his boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked the question for the millionth time. "I don't really mind, I won't be disappointed if you'd like to keep me in the dark. I promise…"

"Babe…" Sora rolled his eyes, reaching for his hand. "Before you, all the tabloids were full with me hooking up with men and women. Coming out is not the real challenge here. And we talked about this and I kind of got all the bosses of my management here to meet us and talk about us, so…"

"I know. I just don't want to…"

"To affect my career?" Sora rolled his beautiful jade eyes again, making Riku squirm. "Baby, I want to be able to hold your hand in public. That's all that I want."

"I think it wouldn't hurt his image if he finally settled down." One of the women gathered in the huge office spoke up, voice firm, face expressionless.

Riku had heard rumors about Modest Management before, he'd heard Sora's stories about them, but he wasn't prepared for this: a lot of people, all of them looking sharp in perfectly tailored suits…they were going to control their appearance as a couple. They were severe, not getting the jokes, not even looking at Riku, or Sora.

"So…what's the plan then?" The singer glanced at the twelve people around the table that resembled the Twelve Angry Men too much, even though there were women too.

"You can't announce it just like that." A guy whose name was probably Luxord, muttered. "You'll need to be rumored and talked about your relationship with the guy."

"Riku." Sora pronounced the name again, for the thousandth time.

"So, you'll take him on dates, tweet him, hold his hand, show him off for the fans." A woman added, nodding slowly.

"There's already been rumours about Sora's hot staff member but people don't really know his name, they only know he exists." A younger guy added with a smile. A smile that Riku was so grateful for. "Some people already ship you together, they talk about you as a duo…so, it's about time Sora revealed your name on Twitter or something. Riku, you do have a Twitter, right?"

"Ugh…" Riku mumbled awkwardly. "Yeah, I have an account, yeah."

"Is there anything up about Sora that could be linked directly to him?"

"No, nothing." The boy shook his head, thinking about the tweets he posted such a long time ago. "My account is pretty much dead, I only use it when I have nothing to do."

"Well, now you'll be more active, then." The smiling guy added. Riku was sure that this guy was the only one who was even remotely nice in the room.

"So, I'll tweet him like…how? Like we've had a good time on a date or something?" Sora smiled back at the guy.

"Exactly. But wait until some pictures appear about the two of you." The man nodded. "Go to a famous restaurant today and make sure to hold hands and all that."

"That went fairly well, don't you think?" Sora smiled at his boyfriend, as they stepped out of the room once the meeting had ended.

"Yeah, yeah…it was great." Riku grinned weakly, far from reassuring the singer.

"You're not happy…?"

"I am."

"Then what's wrong?" Sora pleaded, worry making his way into his thoughts.

"I just…I just want you to be safe, Sora, you know?" Riku smiled at the boy, stroking his cheek with one hand.

"I'm safe with you, remember? You're buff boy Riku Grayson who knows karate." Sora chuckled, grabbing his waist.

"You don't realize how much hate you'll get for this relationship, Sor." The protector smiled warmly, resting his head on Sora's shoulder.

"I don't care. I'll have loads of supporters too. And I'll have you. Right?"

"Obviously." The older boy smiled, pressing their lips together as reassurance.

_ Riku_Grayson: Had a great time out with you, babe. Come around_

_ Sora_Leonhart: I will, Sora. Gladly._

Sora grinned at his boyfriend as the tweets were out in open air. The pictures of them holding hands, walking around places were everywhere, all over Twitter and Tumblr and tabloids.

"See? It's not that hard." Sora chuckled, lacing their fingers together. "We're a couple."

"I know we are." Riku smiled back. "And you know I'm happy about it, right? I just don't want to be the one who hurts you."

"You're the one who is saving my ass, remember?" The singer rolled his eyes.

Riku only nodded, unable to add anything to the statement. Sora looked happy, truly happy, after such a long time of struggle. And if he was happy, well…Riku could keep up with the sudden fame and maybe even hate. For Sora.

"Hey, babe…you're staring into Nowhereland." The celebrity whispered into his ear, too close on the sofa, his deep voice ringing right in his ear, making him feel pains in his chest. "You've seen my flat enough times. I think I'm a little more interesting than that piece of furniture you've got your eyes fixated on."

"Fuck off, Sora." The older of the two smiled, wrapping his arms around Sora's shoulders.

"You know what' trending on Twitter?"

"What? Is it bad?" Riku muttered anxiously, cheeks reddening.

"Soriku Grayhart." Sora grinned. "Do you know what that is?"

"No idea, babe." Riku sniggered sweetly. "Is it bad?"

"It's our ship-name. And it's a worldwide trend. Riku and Sora give out Soriku." The spiky-headed boy smirked once he noticed a glint in Riku' eyes. "And I think you can figure out Grayheart on your own, right?"

"I love it. I love you." Riku smiled fondly, pressing their lips together.

"So, you're okay with everything?" Axel asked kindly, glancing into the ocean-eyes of his best friend.

"I'm fine with everything, Axel." Riku mumbled. "I just don't want anyone to send him hate or stuff. He doesn't deserve it. Especially not because of me."

"Sora loves you." The younger boy smiled, looking past the crowd in the restaurant they were sitting in. "Look, if someone knows Sora, then it's Roxas. And Roxas told you already. He loves you and he's happy with you."

"I know…but since that first tweet…" Riku gazed at his plate, still anxious. "Sora stated it in many interviews. We're together. And even though it melts my heart and it fills me with pride and fondness and love and everything I've never thought I would feel…I still feel a little exposed and I can't protect him from people's opinions."

"Maybe it's his turn to protect you now." Axel smiled, patting his friend's shoulder.

_That's a wrap! Another finished story goes into the collection. Did you guys like it? Your heart will go on, it's okay. *wink wink* I'm just going to finish writing Crimson Prince and then i'm going to start on my new story. Surely you guys can guess it by now :)_


End file.
